El Tamer De Los Milagros
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Universo Alterno. Despues de enterarse sus origenes y la verdad de sus padres. Naruto se enfrasca una nueva Aventura en el DigiMundo para salvarlos de un mal que ha resurgido y el y los nuevo elegidos deben detenerlos a su lado estara sus amigos Veemon y Patamon para derrotar al Emperado de los Digimons. Crossover de Naruto y de Digimon 2 y 4.
1. Prologo

Hola amigos bueno este sera mi quinto fanfic y crossover y bueno pero será una versión alterna la de mi fic ``El Tamer Celestial´´ y espero que le gusten porque será un Universo Alterno de Digimon y Naruto, porque quise hacer una versión alterna del fanfic que estoy escribiendo pero no abandonare la del El Tamer Celestial porque también me gusto la historia y la quiero seguirla, bueno espero que le guste este fanfic y el UA. Universo Alterno.

Bueno tambien aclarar que usare la misma idea del fanfic pero con muchos cambios en la historia para que no la confundan tal para tal y bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy

Bueno sin mas preámbulos el prologo

Prologo

Han pasado 13 años desde al ataque del Kyubi orquestado por un misterioso enmascarado que librero al Kyubi y provocando caos en la aldea de konoha, desde destruyendo las casas y asesinando a civiles o shinobis que defendían a konoha, entre los shinobis que daban resistencia estaban el Sandaime Hokage juntos con los lideres de los clanes tanto el Trio del equipo Ino-Shika-Cho, la matriarca del clan Inuzuka Tsume Inuzuka, el Lider del clan Aburame Shibi Aburame, y los Patriarcas de los clanes Uchiha y Hyuuga Fugaku Uchihaa y Hiashi Hyuuga y tambien unos cuantos Chunnin, Jounin y Anbus trataban de detener al zorro como podrían para evitar que siguiera destruyendo la aldea de Konoha.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de konoha Minato peleaba en contra el enmascarado que habia provocado todo eso y se estaba enfrascándose una pelea sin cuartel hasta que en un descuido Minato utilizando el Hiraishin y el Rasengan pudieron derrotar al Enmascarado y utilizando un Jutsu de Invocación no si antes jurar venganza que destruiría Konoha y obtendría al Kyubi de una forma u otra y desapareció en un vórtice en la cuenca de su mascara de su ojo.

Ya la amenaza libre del enmascarado, ahora tenia que enfrentarse al Kyubi y utilizo el Hiraishin para llegar hacia el Kyubi que estaba planeando atacar a los Shinobis de Konoha dirigidos por Hiruzen Sarutobi ahora que estaban fuera de la aldea todos los shinobis utilizaron jutsus de Katon, Kunais, Shurikens y Sellos explosivos para distraer al Zorro pero lo que no se dieron cuenta esque lograron enfurecer mas y estaba preparado una BijuuDama pero en el cielo apareció el jefe de los Sapos Gambunta y en la cabeza estaba el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze impidiendo que el kyubi lanzara la bomba a konoha y utilizo una serie de sellos y apareció un brillo en el y desapareció junto con el Kyubi sorprendiendo a los Shinobis de Konoha y al propio Gambunta y después escucharon una explosión a lado de la aldea de Konoha y empezaron a correr para apoyar a Minato…. O que sorpresa le traería.

Mientras tanto en el otro lugar se encontraba el Kyubi que estaba atado por las Cadenas de Chackra de Kushina que habia detenido de otro ataque de BijuuDama del Kyubi y tanto Minato y Kushina ya agotados tanto física y mentalmente sabían que no iban a sobrevivir en esta noche asi que decidieron usar una técnica que derrotarían al Bijuu pero un gran costo…. Ambos decidieron utilizar el Shinki no Fuujin separando los chackras del Ying y del Yang en sus cuerpos y asi evitando que su hijo se convirtiera en un Jinchuiriki y teniendo una vida de soledad y de odio por todo el pueblo por cargar tal peso. Ambos se acercaron a su hijo y le estuvieron dando sus ultimas palabras antes que cayeran al suelo sin vida Minato y Kushina.

Minutos después llegaron los shinobis y el Sandaime mirando los cuerpos ahora sin vida de Minato Namikaze y de Kushina Uzumaki y miran sus estómagos y tenían el sello de los 8 tiangramas, tanto el Sandaime sabia que habían hecho el Kinjutsu del Shinki Fuujin para salvar a la aldea pero tambien habían dejado Huerfano a su hijo recién nacido Naruto y tanto el Sandaime tenia que tomar de nuevo el cargo de Hokage para evitar que su ``Compañero´´ tomara el cargo de Konoha y tomo al niño y se lo llevo ala torre del Hokage para hablar con el consejo y la decisión que tomaría con el niño.

Después de ese tiempo nuestro rubio favorito ahora ya no tenia que cargar un poder encima que le darían sus padres ya no viviría en el odio de cada pueblo que sufre un jinchuiriki pero ahora se quedo sin familia y permaneció hasta los 4 años en el orfanato de Konoha donde todos trataban bien al rubio y mientras Naruto siempre miraba al frente aun con la perdida de sus padres le gustaba siempre estar con sus amigos del orfanato hasta que el propio Hiruzen le dio su propio departamento para que viva indepedientemente, cosa que el rubio se adaptó muy fácilmente su vida de solitario y comenzó a entrenarse con lo que tenia a sus manos como jutsus básicos, control de cackra y tambien entrenamiento de taijutsu, tambien aveces pedia al Hokage unos pergaminos básicos para que entrenara desde el Kawari, Henge o el Bunshin, pero en el ultimo siempre fallaba en el clon porque siempre le salía mas, hasta que en un consejo por parte de Sarutobi le enseño un justu que le vendría bien y resulto ser el Kage Bunshin que lo domino durante unos instantes, cosa que sorprendio al Hokage porque ese era un Jutsu de nivel B y un Kinjutsu por el uso de ese jutsu pero al rubio no le hacía daño al usarlo.

Después de cumplir los 6 años junto con la Autorización del Hokage pudo entrar a la Academia para convertirse en Ninja de Konoha y asi proteger a las personas que amaba, de ahí conoció a varios herederos de varios clanes tales como Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha y de las chicas como Ino Yamanaka y Hinata Hyuuga y de la Civil Sakura Haruno, tambien se habia hecho amigos pero un año mayor de la academia como Rock Lee, Neji Hyuuga y de Ama Tenten. En las clases aprendían desde la historia de Konoha, de los Hokages, de los Jutsus y del Chackra, solo lo mas básico cosa que aburría al rubio pero ahora no se dormía en sus clases y siempre Naruto se destacaba entre la Teoría y la Practica ganando en Teoría a Sakura y a Shikamaru y en Practica a Sasuke siempre empataban entre sus duelos de Taijutsu cosa que después de eso se hicieron amigos Naruto y Sasuke por su seriedad y siempre entrenaban juntos hasta sucedió la Masacre del Clan Uchiha Orquestado por el hermano mayor de Sasuke….. Itachi Uchiha

De ahí en adelante Sasuke se volvió frio, serio y con deseos de venganza en contra de su hermano y siempre entrenaban con sus Jutsus de Katon y control de cackra y asi pasaron los años hasta que todos pasaron en la prueba para convertirse en gennin y obtuvieron sus Bandadas de Konoha ya representando que pertenecen al sistema de Shinobi cosa que se orgullecio el rubio por tantos esfuerzos valieron la pena ahora tenía que esforzarse mas para mejorar y proteger a las personas.

En plena noche que el rubio todavía seguía entrenando vio a Mizuki Corriendo con el Pergamino Prohibido del primer Hokage y el rubio tambien lo estaba vigilando hasta que el rubio le tendio una trampa y vencio al Chunnin Traidor con unos Clones de Sombra y un Jutsu de Raiton que paralizo a Mizuki y el rubio lo noqueo en la nuca y en eso aparecieron Iruka junto con Hiruzen Sarutobi que vieron al Chunnin atado en el árbol y a Naruto custodiando al Pergamino, cosa que sorprendieron a Hiruzen y a Iruka por detener a un Chunni y después que se reunieron en la Torre del Hokage el rubio recibió su pago y su primera misión cumplida que fue de rango B ya el rubio feliz por su primera misión y su pago regreso a su departamento para preparase la selección de los equipos Gennin.

Y al día siguiente se encontraban todos los gennin recién graduados esperando a Iruka para que dijeran los equipos y empezaron desde el Equipo 1 hasta que llegaron con el Equipo 7 que estaban conformados por Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha y su jounin sensei seria Kakashi Hatake, el Equipo 8 estaba conformados por Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame y su jounin seria Kurenai Yuuhi y el equipo 10 estarian conformados por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi y su jounin será dirigido por Asuma Sarutobi. Ya que tods estaban reunidos casi todos los equipos se fueron salvo el equipo 7 que tuvieron que esperar 3 horas asu sensei y cuando llego Kakashi Sakura Grito una voz que todos tuvieron que taparse los odios para no quedarse sordos. Ya una vez que se calmaron las cosas Kakashi les pidió que se conocieran sus gustos sus disgustos y disgustos y todos dijeron como el cannon y el anime y les pidió que mañana se reunieran para el examen de equipo para ser oficales gennin

(Es como el cannon, solo la excepción que el rubio dirigio la estrategia con Sasuke y Sakura para trabajar en equipo y dar algo de lucha a Kakashi, cosa que impresiono al Peli plateado por su forma de trabajar y se sintió feliz que ya descubrieron el objetivo de la prueba y cuando toco la alarma, pensaron que regresarían otra vez a la Academia pero Kakashi les dijo que todos habían pasado y que mañana el Equipo 7 Estarían haciendo misiones de Rango D

Y durante estos meses estuvieron haciendo misiones de rango D hasta que se hartaron de hacer misiones sencillas hasta el Rubio le pidió al Hokage que ya le dieran misiones reales y cosa que suspiro el Sandaime y accedió darle una misión de Rango C y ahí entro el cliente que es el Constructor de puentes de Nami No Kuni, Tazuna y ya en la tarde el equipo 7 estaba preparados para su primera misión fuera de la aldea, no sabe que sorpresas le darían.

( y es todo igual en el Cannon y el Anime) y llegamos el momento mas importante de la historia

Actualidad.

Se encontraba Naruto y Sasuke enfrentándose ante el ninja enmascarado de Kiri que los habia encerrado en sus hielos de hielo y les ha estado dificultado combatir ante el escurridizo ninja que siempre utilizaba en Sunshin de hielo y atacando con sus senbons de hielo hiriendo a Naruto y a Sasuke y en eso el shinobi les pedia que se rindiera.

Haku: Lo siento muchachos, no quiero matarlos, ¡pero no me dejan opción!

El tiempo transcurrio lentamente, Naruto y Sasuke podría ver como los Senbons se acercaban a una gran velocidad hacia ellos, Sasuke Desvio su mirada para no ver su desastroso destino y ambos no podrían defenderse debido al agotamiento y los senbons clavados en su cuerpo hasta que el rubio sintió un ardor en sus ojos y cuando se tallo los ojos algo paso en sus ojos que lo cambiaria para siempre.

En sus ojos ahora no eran el azules como el mar si no rojos con 2 tomes alrededor de su pupila, habia despertado el Sharingan.

Ya naruto con su recién despertado Sharingan vio como se dirigan los senbons hacia Sasuke y los veía mas nítidamente y a cámara lenta y en eso tomo al azabache aun paralizado por los senbons pudo salvar a su amigo y lo puso en un lugar a salvo y vio al enmascarado que pensaba atacarlos en los espejos y el rubio ahora que podría ver utilizo un jutsu de Katon de Sasuke que siempre miraba en el entrenamiento y hizo una serie de posición de sellos.

Naruto: Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu

En eso el rubio aspiro una gran cantidad de aire y disparo una gran bola de fuego que fue dirigida al Shinobi de Kiri y mientras que la mencionada pensaba que no podría derretir sus espejos de hielo pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que ese Jutsu aumentaba el poder cada segundo y los espejos comenzaban a Derretirse hasta que colapso el Jutsu de Hyoton y fue disparada hacia el suelo muy herida y a la vez noqueada por tal poder del chico que habia subestimado y pudo suspirar antes de caer inconsciente.

Haku: (Lo siento Zabuza-Sama le he fallado)

Y callo inconsciente y su máscara destruida mostrando su hermoso y delicado rostro femenino. Y ya con sasuke recuperado un poco tambien tenia el Sharingan con los 2 tomes un poco maduros fueron a ayudar a Kakashi para vencer al Espadachin de la niebla…Zabuza Momochi.

Ya Kakashi estaba preparando su jutsu personal asesino para matar de una vez por todas a un Zabuza atrapado por las invocaciones de los perros Ninjas de Kakashi y ya que habia preparado el Raikiri se alisto para matar al Espadachin Renegado hasta que escucharon unas voces.

¿?: Bien veo Zabuza que eres solo palabrerías , es hora que mueras, de todos modos no quería pagarte desde un principio.

Zabuza: ¡Gatou¡, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Gatou: Bueno pues hacer tu trabajo por eso page a esos mercenarios que son mas baratos asi que es hora que mueran.

En eso aparecían Kakashi sasuke y Naruto ambos con sus Sharingans activados.

Zabuza: veo que ahora somos aliados Kakashi.

Kakashi: a si es Zabuza, no me queda mucho chackra, y tu zabuza?

Zabuza: con mis brazos inutilizados por tus perros no puedo hacer nada, que hay de tus Chicos, sobretodo el rubio?

Kakashi: Naruto, sabes hacer un Jutsu de Katon u otro chackra elemental?.

Naruto: tengo uno pero todavía no lo domino bien.

Sasuke:! Dobe¡ será mejor que la pongas a prueba porque se están acercando.

Naruto: Lose Teme, pero necesitare de su ayuda.

Sasuke: Que necesitas dobe?

Naruto: Kakashi Sensei, Teme necesitare que hagan sus Jutsus de Katon para almenos eliminar una parte de los mercenarios y yo eliminare al resto.

Kakashi: Bien, pero no aguantaremos mucho.

Sasuke: Igual yo y aun no me recupero de las heridas.

Y en eso los 3 shinobis de Konoha estaban realizando una variedad de sellos y reunieron el chackra que les quedaba y miraron fijamente a los Mercenarios que se les habia lanzado hacia ellos y ya realizado su ultimo sello dijieron.

Sasuke: Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu

Kakashi: Hōusenka no jutsu

Ya con la gran bola de fuego junto con unas bolas pequeñas acompañadas se dirigieron amenazantes hacia los mercenarios que no pudieron reaccionar y la mayoría murieron incinerados o hechos cenizas pero aun quedaba los restantes y el rubio ya terminaba su secuencia de sellos.

Kakashi/Sasuke: ¡Ahora Naruto¡

Ya el rubio hizo una posición de manos cerca de su boca y en forma de triangulo con sus dedos y dijo .

Naruto: Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku

Y el rubio lanzo una llamarada de fuego que se dirigía a los últimos mercenarios que miraron Horroziados por tal llamarada que se dirigían ellos y no pudieron escapara a tiempo y fueron consumidos por el fuego y el ultimo que quedaba era Gatou que estaba palido y Horroziado porque su ejército fue totalmente aniquilado, masacrado y Incinerado y trato de huir pero lo que sintió después fue la sangre en su boca.

Fue que Kakashi preparo otro Raikiri y corrió hacia el magnate que no vio al Jounin con el chirriante sonido del Raikiri y apuñalo en el corazón matándolo al instante y poniendo fin su maldad y a su imperio.

Y ha pasado una semana desde la batalla del puente y nuestros héroes se han estado recuperándose de su chackra y de sus energías y tambien de los renegados tambien se estaban recuperando de su heridas, Naruto le pidió a Zabuza y a Haku que se vinieran a Konoha cosa que aceptaron ellos porque estaban hartos de huir todo el tiempo y ahora al fin tendrían un hogar para estar en paz y tambien un lugar a quien servir sus servicio. Pero aun tenia todos en Naruto sobre todo en Sasuke y Kakashi en el ¿Cómo diablos despertó el Sharingan? Y ni si quiera es del Clan Uchiha o algún rasgo de ellos, tenían que hablar con el Sandaime y averigua respuestas o atar cabos sueltos y saber la verdad.

Ya que todos estaban recuperados se despidieron de los habitantes de Nami que siempre estarán agradecidos por salvarlos de Gato y darles esperanzas al pueblo que tanto ha buscado y siempre serán recibidos como héroes, ya que todos se habían ido Tazuna habia nombrado el puente ``El Puente del Gran Naruto´´. Ese puente representaba la esperanza y los milagros que le dio una nueva oportunidad al País de las Olas.

Han pasado 2 dias desde que se fueron del Pais de las Olas y habían llegado alas puertas de Konoha y pasaron a la entrada con mucha Facilidad porque estaban los guardias Dormidos profundamente, cosa que tanto Naruto, Kakashi y hasta el propio Zabuza le dieron una gotita en la nuca por tal seguridad que tenia en Konoha y suspiraron después.

Ya en la torre estaba Hiruzen firmando y clasificando papeles, siempre odio el papeleo y no sabia como Minato siempre se libraba el papeleo y cree que se llevo su secreto ala tumba. Pero después sus pensamientos fueron interrupidos cuando su secretaria le Pidio que habían llegado el Equipo 7, de inmediato le dijo que pasaran

Hiruzen: ¡Adelante!

Y en eso entraba el equipo 7 junto con su sensei y tambien estaban 2 personas y por juzgar por sus bandadas tenían la inscripción de la aldea de Kiri.

Hiruzen: Como les fue en su misión?

Kakashi: Bien Hokage-Sama, la misión que era de Rango C, se torno a Rango A pero decidimos quedarnos y apoyar al constructor y ayudamos al pueblo del monopolio de Gato.

Hiruzen: Excelente, me alegro que apoyaran al pueblo. Y quienes son nuestros invitados?

Y en eso le explicaba como estuvo la misión, la batalla en el puente y la muerte de gatou y ya explicado después de la misión tanto Zabuza y Haku pidieron que podrían unirse a la aldea , cosa que accedió Hiruzen pero tenían que estar a prueba que estaría un equipo de Anbus Vigilando a Zabuza, cosa que acepto sin molestias y a Haku la ascendería a Chunnin por sus experiencias de Medicina y de su Hyoton pero en esa parte Hiruzen le prometió que no permitirán que la metieran en el la ley de restauración de clanes o que su ``Compañero´´ la convirtiera en una arma sin emociones y a Zabuza le ascendería a Anbu de Elite. Ya que todos recibieron su pago de la misión todos se retiraron menos naruto.

Hiruzen: ¿En que te puedo ayudarte Naruto?

Naruto: Hokage-Sama, ¿quiero saber la verdad?

Naruto:¿Cuál verdad naruto?

Y en eso el rubio concentro chackra en sus ojos y apareció en todo su esplendor el Sharingan , cosa que sorprendio a ver el doujutsu del clan Uchiha.

Naruto: ¿Quiero que me diga la verdad de mis orígenes? Quienes fueron mis padres? ¿y porque tengo el sharingan en mi sangre?

En eso Hiruzen suspiro sabia que eso se sabría tarde o trempano y ya no hay vuelta para atrás, asi que tenia que decir la verdad a Naruto, se acerco ala puerta y coloco varios sellos de silencio y de protección para evitar curiosos.

Hiruzen: Lo que sabras de ahora en adelante será tu legado naruto, tus padres fueron el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha.

Naruto: ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡

Hiruzen: en lo que seguía, tus padres murieron al sacrificar sus vidas al detener al Kyubi en tu nacimiento y para evitar que te convirtieran en un Jinchuriki ambos utilizaron el Shinki Fuujin. Separando el cuerpo y alma del Kyubi en el chackra del ying y del yang para asi evitar que provocara mas daño a la aldea, y cuando te encontramos estabas solo junto con tus padres ya fallecidos y el consejo y yo tuvimos que ocultar la verdad para protegerte.

Naruto: Protegerme pero de quien?

Hiruzen: de Iwa y de Kumo, ambos tienen un odio enorme hacia Minato por la derrota de la Tercera guerra Shinobi, Si se enteraran que Minato tuvo un hijo irían a Konoha para asesinarte y destruir a Konoha por venganza hacia Minato, Iwa odia a Minato y te iban asesinar, y en cuanto a Kumo te querían usar como arma si se enteraran si tenían que ver con El Yondaime y con el sharingan, en verdad lo lamento si tuvistes que sufrir mucho pero lo hicimos para protegerte y evitar mas sufrimiento.

En eso el rubio estaba llorando un poco ya que al fin supo de la verdad de sus padres y de sus orígenes pero todavía triste del sacrificio que tuvo que hacer sus padres para salvar a el y a Konoha.

Hiruzen: Ya que supistes la verdad, te entrego las escrituras y las llaves de tu casa, se te iba a dar hasta los 18 años o hasta que te convirtieras en Jounin pero creo es el momento que seas tu legado naruto.

Naruto: Muchas Gracias Hokage-Sama, eso en verdad me da alegría almenos saber de la verdad y ahora conocer lo que fueron mis padres.

Hiruzen: Tambien te quiero dar algo antes que te vayas.

En eso le lanzaba un pergamino.

Hiruzen: Ese pergamino esta escrito la ultima voluntad de Minato. Espero que conoscas todo su origen y la verdad.

Naruto: En realidad muchas gracias Hokage-Sama, no se como agradecerle por todo lo que me ha dado.

Hiruzen: En realidad yo tengo que retribuir todos los daños que te he provocado, tambien ya están a tu nombre las cuentas de Minato y Kushina de ahora en adelante.

Naruto: Muchas gracias Hokage-Sama, si me permite me retiro tengo que entrar a la casa de mis padres.

Hiruzen: si, buena suerte Naruto y espero que algún dia nos perdones.

Y en eso se iba el rubio para ir a su nueva casa y dejando a un Hiruzen mirando a la ventana y suspirando.

Hiruzen: (Espero que todo salga bien Naruto)

Y regresaba a su trabajo y aumento mas los papeles que firmar y archivar.

Hiruzen: Ya estoy muy viejo para esto.

Ya el rubio se dirigía ala dirección que le habían marcado entre el mapaa y después de unos 10 minutos llegaron a una zona que tenia un pequeño bosque y una puerta que tenia un remolino a la do estaba un rayo ala derecha y ala izquierda el abanico del clan uchiha, en eso se mordio el pulgar y puso algo de sangre en el remolino y la puerta se abrió dejando ver un campo empedrado y alrededor un gran jardín con un lago con varios estanques de peces dorados, carpas y de los peces Koi , con varias partes boscosas y en medio una casa de dos pisos al estilo oriental, mas que una casa del Hokage parecía ala de un Damiyo, cosa que shockeo al rubio por tal casa tan grande.

Ya adentro de la casa estuvo explorando y observo desde la sala, las habitaciones, la cocina, el comedor y varios cuartos para entrenamiento hasta que llegaron ala biblioteca personal de su padre y se le estaba olvidando el pergamino que le dio el Sandaime y abrió el pergamino y comenzó a leerlo lo que decía.

Para Naruto

Naruto, si estas leyendo esta carta, estare muerto junto con tu madre, lo lamento si tuvimos que partes antes de cuidarte y quererte pero hubo problemas en tu nacimiento y tuvimos que defender la aldea del ataque del Kyubi y de un misterioso sujeto que ataco a ti y a tu madre. Pero queríamos evitar que te convirtieran en un Jinchuiriki porque la vida de ellos siempre es la mas solitaria, la más dura y cruel de todas porque siempre recibirán el odio de todo un pueblo por estar sellados dentro un Bijuu. Bueno tamien como sabras tu madre también tiene sangre Uchiha, lo que pasa es hija del Legendario Madara Uchiha porque hace años atrás tuvo un enamoramiento en secreto con la esposa del Primer Hokage Hashimara Senju, se llama Mito Uzumaki, Heredera del Clan Uzumaki y Jinchuiriki del Kyubi pero cuando estuvieron fuera de la aldea Madara y Mito estuvieron enamorados y tuvieron a tu Madre y fue llevaba hasta la aldea del remolino por la seguridad de ella. Hasta que en el lecho de la muerte de Mito mando a llamar a su hija para que fuera a Konoha y convertise en jinchuiriki por tradición las mujeres Uzumakis tienen mas resistencia hacia los Bijuus, y cuando estuve en la Academia me enamore de ella por su cabello y su personalidad un poco hiperactiva y agresiva. Bueno en lo que decía en tus poderes tienes sangre Uchiha que tienes el Doujutsu llamado el Sharingan que sirve para Copiar técnicas, Jutsus o hablidades de cada ninja, tambien te sirve para mejorar tus reflejos y ver en cámara lenta las cosas. Y tambien esta su evolución llamado el Magenkyou Sharingan que es la forma mas avanzada del Sharingan y solo puedes tenerla con un suceso tráumate o devastador para que despierte esa habilidad, también tienes la habilidad del Clan Uchiha y es el Dominio del Katon y por parte mia tienes la habilidad del Raiton pero tambien te quiero decir que tienes un don especial y esque tienes un segundo Kekkei Genkai y tienes 2 elementos casi extintos en el mundo y eso son el Hikariton ( Elemento de la luz) y el Meiton (Elemento de la Oscuridad), confio en ti en que traeras el mundo la paz y equilibrio al mundo, yo y tu madre siempre te vamos a quere en donde quiera estes.

P.D: Nuestros jutsus de Katon, Raiton, Hikariton y Meiton se encuentran en nuestra biblioteca con varios pergaminos para aprenderlas. Tambien te doy 2 jutsus de mi arsenal que son el Hiraishin no Jutsu y el Rasengan.

Te deseamos lo mejor y siempre te amaremos.

Se despide

Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, ``El Rayo Amarillo De Konoha´´ y Kushina Uzumaki Uchiha ``La Habanero Sangrienta o Muerte Roja de Konoha´´.

Ya que termino de leer estuvo llorando y feliz de saber de la verdad y de conocer a sus padres que siempre lo han querido aun muertos siempre lo protegerían y estuvo leyendo cada jutsu que estaba en la biblioteca hasta que le dolió la cabeza y decidió darse una siesta para ese agotado dia que ha tenido y se fue a dormir.

Sueño de Naruto.

Se encontraba el rubio en un lugar totalmente blanco, muy raro en lo común porque siempre soñaba estando en el monumento de Hokages de noche observando las estrellas hasta que una voz lo interrumpió

¿? Hola Naruto

En eso el rubio se dio la vuelta para ver quien era la persona que le hablo pero al final no puedo encontrar nada

Naruto: ¿ Quién Eres?

¿?: No te molestes en encontrarme, no tengas miedo.

Naruto: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

¿?: Únicamente quiero mostrarte el lugar que visitaras en tu nueva vida dentro de poco tiempo.

Naruto:¿Por qué a mi y porque no a otro de la aldea?

¿?: Debido que tú tienes algo que ellos nunca tendrán lo necesario para entrar al DigiMundo y tú lo tienes lo que se necesita para entrar en el.

Naruto: ¿DigiMundo?

¿?: ``El DigiMundo es un mundo que existe una dimensión diferente a la de este mundo y a la vez que existe directamente conectado a otro´´.

Eso el rubio se sorprendió por el mundo que había escuchado pero cuando iva a decir algo la voz misteriosa lo interrumpo.

¿?: ``Descuida, recibiras las respuestas y ayuda cuando llegues ahí en este mundo te encontraras con unos chicos´´.

¿?: Hace unos meses algo esta amenazando al Digimundo por la aparición de un humano que ha estado esclavizando a los digimon en contra de su voluntad y tambien tememos de que regrese un enemigo del pasado y piensa destruir tanto el Digimundo y en otros mundo. Es por eso que debes evitarlo junto con los demás elegidos para vencer al mal y salvar a los Digimon.

En eso el rubio Asiste afirmativamente.

¿?: y la razón por la cual fuiste escogido es porque a pesar de tener la vida muy difícil viviendo solo y sin familia tu has superado todas las expectativas de cada uno de nosotros y además tienes un corazón tan puro que puedes ser permitido tanto regresar y volver a tu mundo y al Mundo Digital y se le estará otorgando una gran responsabilidad al obtenerla y creo que podrás con ellos y confió en ti en que lo lograras; en tu camino te ayudaran los elegidos en tu viaje y también te enseñaran tus cualidades especiales, pero ve a los chicos cuáles son sus cualidades.

El primer chico llevaba unos googles, una chaqueta de color rojo con azul y amarillo flameada, una camisa gris puesta unos guantes amarillos unos shorts cafés y unos tenis naranja con blanco. Estaba acompañado por una criatura en forma de reptil de color azul y blanco pero era de tamaño mas o menos grande

Su emblema es de la Determinación.

La segunda era una chica alta delgada a su edad de 12 años traía puesto una gorra naranja puesta en la cabeza, unos anteojos traía el pelo morado un chaleco café claro una blusa de manga larga, unos guantes blancos unos pantalones rojos y unas botas de color verde oscuro con blanco. Su compañero era una criatura en forma de halcón pero caminaba en 2 patas era de color rojo con blanco y tenia una cinta atada en su frente y una pluma en su nuca.

Su emblema es el del Amor y de la Pureza.

El tercero era un chico de estatura baja a su edad de 12 años traía el cabello castaño corto, de ojos cafes, traía puesto una camisa de manga larga de color gris opaco, unos pantalones morados y unos zapatos cafes oscuros. Estaba acompañado por una criatura en forma de armadillo de color amarillo con dorado.

Su emblema es del Conocimiento y de la Sinceridad

El cuarto era un adolescente de su edad era rubio medio largo traía una gorra, usaba una chaqueta amarilla con verde azulado, unos shorts verde oscuro y unos tenis de color verde jade, estaba acompañado por una criatura en forma de Conejo con unas orejas muy grandes y en su cresta tenia tres cuernos y era de color café chocolate y rosa.

Su emblema es del destino

La quinta persona era una chica adolescente de su edad al igual que el rubio, ella tenía el cabello marrón corto, estaba vestida con una blusa rosa con blanco, unas mangas que terminaba en guante de color rosa, unos shorts amarillos y unos tenis amarillos. Estaba acompañada de una criatura que se asemeja a un gato blanco con guantes verdes puestos en sus patas laterales

Su emblema es de la Luz.

Después de ver a los chicos la voz le dijo lo siguiente.

¿?: Naruto, ya que has visto a tus nuevos amigos y sus dijimos tambien se te dara el poder del emblema del Valor, la Amistad y de los Milagros por tus logros que has tenido que pasar durante el transcurso de tu vida, el valor de seguir adelante cada dia, la amistad que has forjado con tus amigos y tambien de dar esperanza a quien se lo necesitaba y tambien creer en los milagros, tu tienes un don especial en cambiar a la gente, eres único naruto.

¿?: Pronto lo conocerás a tus nuevos compañeros, hoy en la noche partirás al DigiMundo así que prepara todo para tu viaje. Un amigo mio te estará esperando en tu partida al Digimundo

En eso se comenzaba a desmoronar el sueño

Naruto: Espera, nos volveremos a vernos, ¿necesito mas respuestas?

¿?: No te preocupes Elegido, nos volveremos a encontrarnos.

Naruto: antes de irte ¿Quién eres tu?

¿?:Que descortes soy de mi parte, se me olvido presentarme. Me llamo Yggdrasill

Fin del sueño

ya cuando se despertó de su sueño, pensó que todo era mentira, hasta que en su mesa estaba la ropa de cada chico que vio en sus sueños, su ropa consistía en una camisa amarilla, una sudadera sin el cierre de color azul marino, unos pantalones de color azul marino, calcetas de color azul oscuro y unos tenis de color azul con blanco, tambien estaba unos googles de aviador.

(Imaginese la ropa de Kouji de digimon 4 y los googles de Takuya)

Tambien en su escritorio estaba un Digivice y un D-terminal en donde estaba la imagen de los Digieggs, en eso aparecían 2 criaturas al igual que su sueño.

(el digivice es como el de Koichi de Digimon 4 y el D-Terminal es como el de Davies de Digimon 2)

El primero era la misma criatura en forma de reptil de color azul con blanco pero era de menor tamaño pero como lo miraba se miraba muy feliz y animado.

Y el segundo era una criatura en forma mas divina porque tenia alas en sus orejas.

Naruto: Hola chicos, ustedes son mis compañeros digimon.

¿?: A si es amigo, me llamo Veemon, y el es Patamon.

Patamon: Hola Naruto, es un gusto conocerte.

Naruto: Igualmente chicos, esperemos que seamos muy buenos amigos.

Veemon y Patamon: Igualmente Naruto.

En eso que ya se conocieron el rubio ya vestido con la ropa nueva que le dieron se estaba empacando entre sus pergaminos de almacenaje entre las fotos de sus padres, todos los jutsus de su padre y de su madre tanto de Katon, Raiton, Hikariton y Meiton, también todo el dinero que le dieron sus padres los guardo en los pergaminos, y ahora en su mochila habia guardado los pergaminos, una muda de ropa, y mucho ramen instantáneo.

Ahora que todos estaban listo, espero la noche para preparar su huida y una nueva aventura en el Digimundo, ya de noche junto con sus digimons se escabulleron desde su casa hasta el bosque de la muerte y pudo evadir desde los Chunins hasta los más experimentados Anbus.

Ya en el bosque de la muerte tanto Veemon, Patamon y naruto estuvieron esperando al amigo que lo llevaría al Digimundo y en eso apareció una persona un poco mayor de edad vestido con una túnica de color azul marino con rojo y unas botas de color rojo.

Naruto: Eres Gennai?

Gennai: Correcto elegido, estás listo para partir al Digimundo.

Naruto: yo siempre estaré listo para ayudar a las personas que quiero

Veemon: Igual yo

Patamon: Y yo también ayudare.

Gennai: Muy bien ahora todos agárrense de las manos porque partiemos ahora al Digimundo.

Y en eso se abria un portal y todos fueron succionados por el portal y preparándose una nueva aventura de sus vidas y tambien defender al Digimundo de ese Humano que esta amenazándolo.

Muy bien con eso termina el prologo

Ufffffffff ahora si me canse mucho ese fue el prologo mas largo que he escrito, ahora le tengo mas respeto a los lectores que escriben mucho.

Bueno como sabran ese será un Universo Alterno de mi otro fic El Tamer Celestial y espero que le gusten la historia tanto para ustedes y para mi.

Bueno quiero saber si le gusto el fic, ese Universo Alterno, los cambios de la historia de digimon 02 adventure y tambien si le gusto los nuevos digimon como el Veemon de Davis es llamado Cero y ahora tendrá nuevas digievoluciones y los DigiArmons, tambien el Digimon de T.k y antes que me critiquen quize darles un cambio y que tal Lopmon es uno de los 3 Angeles Guardianes del Digimundo.

Bueno me estare actualizando en estos capítulos ya que alfin tengo vacaciones y espero terminarlos.

Y en cuanto a las pareja del rubio ya le daré una específica y se trata de Kari Kamiya.

Tambien estare viendo si escribo otros fics como el de Medal Of Honor, Call of Duty, de Age Of Mythology, Residente vil o de otro que se me ocurra en la mente

Bueno acepto reviews, dudas, consejos o explicaciones.

Bueno sin mas me despido chicos, espero que los disfruten el prologo

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	2. Capitulo 1:Digiegg del Valor y esperanza

Hola amigos bueno me tome el tiempo para escribir otros fanfics para hacer la historia amigo y bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy , se trata de digimon 02 y alguno elementos de Digimon 04 Frontier, y bueno tambien aclarare dudas, o criticas y bueno pues ahí va el capitulo de hoy

Quiero agradecerles a:

CCSakuraforever: hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el fic y el prologo y bueno será una versión alterna del Tamer celestial y tendrá nuevas habilidades y técnicas que sorprenderas en este capitulo amigo.

Angel de la Luz 95: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el fic y bueno como vez le hize muchos cambios y quise darle mas originalidad ala historia y como vez quiero mejorarlo cada vez mas en la historia para sorprenderte en el fic y bueno espero que disfrutes en el siguiente capitulo amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo bueno para aclararte tus dudas bueno entre varias primero no creo que Minato sea un Senju anuque posiblemente podría meterlo como duda, y si voy a poner Mokuton pero hasta que tenga el Magenkyou Sharingan y el Rinnegan para acceder los 5 elementos y el Mokuton y bueno en la parte de Kurama no creo poder que este con Naruto, como veras es un Universo Alterno o Version Alterna en que Naruto no es el Jinchuriki y tiene Sangre Uchiha en sus venas, pero podría ser amigo de Kurama, bueno si lo dejan sus padres dejarlo salir. Y bueno como sabras entre los poderes que tendrá naruto va ser Katon, Raiton, Sharingan, Magenkyou Sharingan, Rinnegan, Hikariton (Elemento de la Luz) y Meiton ( Elemento de la Oscuridad), tambien tendrá a su lado sus digimon como Veemon, Patamon y los Digispirits de la Luz y de la Oscuridad, bueno espero que se te hallara aclarado tus dudas, y bueno me alegro que te gustara el fic y si buscas el de Kurama, de los 5 elementos, ve el nuevo capitulo que Subi el de el Tamer Celestial.

caballerooscuro117: hola amigo bueno para aclararte tus dudas bueno entre tu primera porque naruto huiría de Konoha, bueno están entre mis respuestas, 1 ya sabe la verdad y ahora que su ``Compañero´´ ahora quera estar siempre con el para que el pueda vengarse de su hermano o volverlo arrogante y emo, segundo Cierta ``Serpiente´´ sabe si Naruto tiene el Sharingan lo estarían buscando para marcarlo con el sello maldito. O cierto ``Halcón´´ lo estaría espiando y quera convertirlo en una arma para conquistar Konoha y al Hokage. O fácilmente habría nuevas Fangirls que sabrían que hay otro uchiha vivo seria su nueva adoración y no tendría descanso el rubio por sus nuevas fans. La segunda pregunta de los nuevos digimons bueno como sabras Naruto tendrá a Veemon y Patamon en cuanto a Davis tendrá otro digimon pero va se llamado Cero y tiene unas digievoluciones y T.k tendrá a Lopmon que es u Digimon de los tres Angeles Guardianes de DIgimon y bueno y la ultima pregunta en cuanto a las parejas solo pondré a Kari Kamiya como igual en el Tamer Celestial bueno espero que te hayara aclarado tus dudas y me alegro que hallara gustado el fanfic bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Bueno sin mas Preámbulos el capítulo de hoy.

Capitulo 1: El digi-egg del valor y de la Esperanza.

Se encontraba nuestro héroe ahora recién llegado al Digimundo ahora veía como era el Digimundo, y aun estaban sus compañeros Veemon y Patamon estabn explorando el lugar y gennai estaba pensativo, como si algo se le olvidara y en eso reacciono

Gennai: Naruto?, se me olvido un ultimo detalle que me falto

Naruto: Que me falto Gennai?

Gennai: Bueno necesito que me extiendas el D-Terminal.

Naruto: Bueno, ahí esta el D-Terminal, no se para que funcione al igual que el Digivice.

Gennai: bueno naruto el Digivice se dice que que la habilidad principal de un Digivice es la de permitir que los digimon evolucionen temporalmente a sus fases más poderosas. Y en cuanto al D-terminal es una especie de PDA que permite el almacenamiento de Digihuevos y sirve a los niños elegidos para comunicarse.

Naruto : Ya veo amigo, entonces para que necesitabas el D-terminal

Gennai: bueno cuanto estábamos en las naciones elementales me falto darte un ultimo Emblema que necesita.

Naruto: Otro emblema, cual me falta?

Gennai: El de la Esperanza.

Naruto: Interesante Gennai. Pero puedo preguntarte algo.

Gennai: Dime Naruto

Naruto: que esta pasando en el Digimundo, veo muchas torres Oscuras en las montañas y muchos digimons huyendo.

Gennai: Hace unos meses un chico que se hizo llamar ``Emperador de los Digimon´´ha estado esclavizando a los Digimon que ha estado torturando y convirtiéndolo como simples soldados sin sentimiento por varias aros controladores y las Agujas de control incapacita a digievolucionar a los demás Digimons y a los Niños elegidos incapacitándolos para sus compañeros , es por eso que te necesitamos al igual que tus compañeros asi detendrían los planes del Emperador de los Digimon y un mal que surgirá entre sus cenizas.

Naruto: Entiendo la situacion, no se preocupe yo y mis compañeros estaremos ayudando para salvar al digimundo, no es a si Veemon, Patamon?

Veemon: Seguro Naruto siempre te ayudare .

Patamon: Igual yo amigo.

Gennai: Bueno Naruto me tengo que retirar tengo que reportarme con Yggdrassill

Naruto: Si, no te preocupes nosotros encontraremos a los demás Elegidos y detendremos al Emperador.

Gennai: Buena suerte Elegidos.

En eso desaparecia en un resplando no sin antes pensar algo en el rubio.

Gennai: (Espero que te guste el regalo que se te ha ofrecido una segunda oportunidad de resucitar a tus padres y tener una nueva vida Naruto.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Digimon

Se veía a 4 personas junto con sus digimon que estaban escodiendose de 2 digimon llamados Monochromon que estaban siendo controlados por el Emperador de los Digimon.

Tai:¿Tenemos que hacer algo Agumon no puede digievolucionar?

T.k: Ni yo con Lopmon aún no conseguimos el Digieeg ni siquiera Kari con Gatomon?

Kari: y tu Davis y Cero podría Digievolucionar?

Davis: No creo nose porque no funciona el Digiegg de la Determinacion.

En eso sacaban sus D-Terminal para pedir ayuda pero sabían que eso seria imposible porque tanto Yolei y Cody estaban en clases todavía y Izzy no podría usara Tentomon.

Tai: pues tenemos que esperar hasta que alguien nos ayude porque si sigue asi las situación no creo que sobrevivamos.

Mientras tanto con Naruto

Se encontraba el rubio mirando a cada digimon que estaba escondido y se veía su expresión que estaba aterrorizados y tristes en ese momento escucho varios ruidos y saco su D-Terminal.

Naruto: hay 4 personas junto con sus digimon que estaban ocultos en una cueva y a lado estaban siendo rodeados por otros 2 digimons y leyó un mensaje que estaba en el D-Terminal

Mensaje

Tai: Si alguien nos escucha porfavor envíen ayuda, nos están acorralando por varios Monochromon, nuestros Digimon no pueden digievolucionar por las agujas de control, envíen ayuda porfvor.

Fin del Mensaje

En eso el rubio se puso serio junto con sus digimon, sabían que la situación cada vez se puso peor y tenían que llegar rápido y corrieron lo mas que pudieron y encontraron a los Monochromon que estaban destruyendo la cueva. En eso el rubio sabia que tenia que hacer.

Naruto: Estan listo amigos

Veemon: yo naci listo amigo

Patamon: igual yo Naruto.

Naruto: ¡Digievoluciona!

Y utilizo su Digivice junto con el D-terminal que al juntarlo con sus Diggiegs los habia digievolucionado a su forma armor.

Tanto Patamon y Veemon utilizaron los Diggieggs del emblema del Valor y de la esperanza y digievolucionando

Veemon/Patamon: Veemon/Patamon armor digimon aaaaaaaaaaah.

Flamedramon: ¡Flamedramon! ¡El Valor En Llamas!

Pegasusmon: ¡Pegasusmon!, ¡La Esperanza Ardiente!

En eso los nuevos digimons se estaban ya listo para la batalla y atacaron a los Monochromon entre los costados de su cuerpo debilitando pero debido a su coraza en la frente la hace muy difícil atacarlos. En eso naruto le pidió que usara un ataque para destruir los aros Malignos.

Naruto: Chicos, necesito que destruyan los aros en sus cuerpos, con eso se libreran de los Aros Malignos. Utilicen sus mejores ataques para liberarlos.

En eso utilizaron sus mejores ataques y esquivaron sus cornadas de los Monochoromon. Y vio el punto ciego de ellos y comenzó a atacarlos con sus mejores ataques.

Naruto: ¡Ahora amigos!

Flamedramon: ¡Ariete De Fuego!

Pegasusmon: ¡Estrellas De Luz!

En eso tanto Flamerdramon se convirtió en un misil y se dirigio peligrosamente hacia el rival y destruyo el aro maligno y liberando al digimon. Y Pegasusmon esta liberando una lluvia de estrellas de energía de este espacio que caen sobre el oponente y cumpliendo su objetivo destruyendo el aro y librerando al probre digimon.

Una vez terminado la batalla sus digimon de destranformaron en sus formas naturales y regresando sus digieggs al D-terminal.

Naruto: Gracias amigo por ayudarme.

Veemon: Fue un placer Ayudarte Naruto

Patamon: Si igual yo Naruto.

Naruto: Bien, vamos a ayudar a nuestros amigos.

Veemon/Patamon: Enseguida.

Ya libre de la amenaza estaba dentro de la cueva buscando a los elegidos y vio alas personas que vio en el sueños junto con un adolescente de 15 años.

Naruto: Chicos, se encuentran bien, el peligro ya se fue

Tai: Si muchas gracias por ayudarnos, recibistes el mensaje.

Naruto: A si es estuve con Gennai y recibi a mis digimon.

Tai: Gracias por ayudarnos ehhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Naruto: Naruto Uchiha Namikaze a sus ordenes amigos.

Tai: Me llamo Tai Kamiya Y el es mi digimon Agumon y ella es mi hermanita Kari.

Kari: Hola, soy Kari Kamiya, y el es mi Gatomon.

T.k: hola Naruto , soy T.k Takaishi y el es mi Lopmon.

Davies: Hola, soy Davis y el es tambien mi veemon pero se llama Cero.

Naruto: Es un gusto de conocerlos amigos, pero creo que tenemos que irnos, ya se esta atardeciendo.

Tai: Si tienes razón. Ehhhh naruto tienes un lugar para quedarte.

Naruto: No, soy nuevo en ese lugar.

Tai: ¿Te gustaría quedarte en nuestra casa?

Naruto: Estas seguro Tai, no se molestara tus padres o tu hermana?

Tai: Por mi no hay problema y tu Kari?

Kari: Por mi no me molestaría Naruto. Davis Motomiya

Naruto: Muchas gracias amigos, no se como agradecerles.

Tai: Si, no te preocupes, por ayudarnos es como agradecerte, será mejor ir al proyector para dirigirno a nuestro mundo.

Naruto: De a cuedo.

En eso nuestros héroes se llevaron a sus digimon a sus lados para salvarlos del Emperador de los Digimon para asi evitar que sean esclavizados por los Aros Malignos. Y una vez en el proyector fueron absorbidos al Mundo Real y cayendo en la sala de computo que estaban Izzy , Yolei y Cody que estaban comiendo y en este momento aparecieron Tai, Kari, Tk, Davies y Naruto cayendo en frente de ellos.

Todos: Itai

Y nuestros digimon tenían una gotita en la nuca por sus compañeros en como se quejaban.

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy, uffffffff si estuvo difilc pero no mucho ahora me estoy actualizando para que me pueda movilizar en el siguente capitulo y bueno en los siguientes

Bueno como sabran Naruto tendrá el Sharingan, el Magenkyou Sharingan, Katon, Raiton, Hikariton, Enton. Junto con Veemon, Patamon y los emblemas y digieegs del Valor, Amistad, Esperanza y de los Milagros. Asi y tambien los Digispirits de la Luz Y Oscuridad obteniendo desde su forma Humana (Lobomon y Lowemon) y su forma Bestia (Kendogarumon y KaiserLeomon)

Bueno tambien tendrá una pareja fija y será Kari Kamiya para a si hacerlo una bonita pareja.

Bueno acepto criticas, dudas o consejos para en el próximo capítulo y aumentare mas las palabras porque hoy si se me dificulto.

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	3. Capitulo 2: El Despetar

Hola bueno amigos me tome el tiempo para escribir el capitulo de digimon y bueno la verdad me costo trabajo porque ya regrese a la universidad y ahora será mas brutal porque hare un diplomado en la carrera de francés y estará muy cargado los trabajos, las tareas y las exposiciones pero no me quejo se que lo pasare el Delf a2 y bueno aver que sucede pero bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy amigos.

Quiero agradecerles a:

caballerooscuro117: bueno amigo me alegro que te gustara el fic y en cuanto a tu pregunta bueno si naruto tendrá a sus padres pero pienso que será sorpresa para el rubio cuando Gennai o Yggdrasill les de esa recompensa y una segunda oportunidad para naruto y bueno espero que disfrutes el capitulo de hoy.

Zafir09: bueno amigo me alegro que te gustara el capitulo que vistes y si habrá mas para el rubio que se sorprenderá cuando conosca el mundo mas moderno que el del shinobi, estará mas sorprendido que shockeado bueno en cuanto a tus dudas si va tener el eterno magenkyou y el rinnegan pero déjame arreglar si Minato fuera un Senju y un Namikaze y Kushina es una Uzumaki y Uchiha. Y bueno si tiene el Rinnegan tendrán los 5 elementos como el Katon, Suiton, Doton, Fuuton y Raiton y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

CCSakuraforever: hola amigo bueno me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y bueno espero sorprenderte hoy en este capitulo amigo.

Angel de la Luz 95: hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y muchas gracias por apoyarme en estos fics y bueno espero sorprenderte hoy en este capitulo amigo.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos el capitulo de hoy:

Captiulo 2: El Despertar

Han pasado varias semanas desde que el rubio comenzó su nueva vida junto con sus digimon que se sintieron comodos con Naruto y en el Mundo Humano el rubio habia shockeado en el nuevo mundo desde que callo hacia sus nuevos compañeros le pidió disculpas y tanto Yolei y Cody dijieron que no se preocupara y se presentaron sus digimon que se trataron de Hawkmon y Armadillomon y tambien estaba el amigo de Tai, Izzy Izumi y tanto sus dgimon y los tamers deberían descansar para ir otra vez al digimundo e impedir que el emperador de los digimon dominen y esclavicen a los digimon. Y mientras tanto el rubio se había quedado a dormir en la casa de los Kamiya que aceptaron con gusto a Naruto y se enteraron de su historia que era Huérfano y como había defendido a los digimon y a sus hijos y le dieron una habitación de huéspedes para el y también le habían inscribido a la escuela que estudian Kari y Tai, cosa que alegro a Kari porque quería conocer mas al rubio y a sus digimon, cosa que no paso por alto Tai que estaba algo celoso y feliz por su hermana que conociera a mas amigos y celoso por ser su hermano de ella porque tanto sus amigos como T.k y Davis están enamorado de Kari.

Ya en la mañana nuestros héroes entraron en la escuela y por pura suerte para Naruto se quedo en el Salon donde estudian tanto Kari, T.k, Davis, Yolei y Cody se quedó sentado a lado de Kari cosa que pusieron muy celosos T.k y Davis que ya planeaban pero individualmente como conquistar a Kari y vencer al rubio. Y mientras nuestro Rubio afortunado ha estado tranquilo en su nueva vida y cuando acababa las clases entrenaba en un lugar discreto y abandonado con los jutsus que habia dado sus padres, entrenaba desde lo más básico de Katon, Raiton y tambien agregaba chackra en sus ojos para entrenar sus ojos y ahora por el momento tiene 2 tomoes en sus ojos y practicaba cada jutsu que venia en los pergaminos y tambien estaba poniendo en practica sus elementos el Hikariton y el Meiton pero solo han sido en práctica porque dominar ese poder le ha costado mucha energía y siempre tenía que descansar.

En el Digimundo nuestros héroes luchaban en el Digimundo para librerar cada vez mas terrenos de los dominios del emperador de los digimon, con nuestros héroes han usado sus nuevos Digieggs y armons en sus digimon para digievolucionar porque cuando el emperador de los digimon instalo las agujas de control incapacito a los digimon para que no digievolucinaran en su forma campeón o ultra. Entre las luchas Davis junto con Veemon (Cero) habia digievolucionado con el diggiegg de la determinación a GoldVeedramon que era un veemon mas grande pero en versión mas dorada y salvaje. Y T.k y Lopmon con el digiegg del destino habia digievolucionado a Rapidmon Armor que era la versión de un Rapidmon verde con blanco pero en esa versión era mas dorado y grande, Yolei tenia en su poder el dominio del Digiegg del amor y Cody usando el digiegg del conocimiento y en cuanto a Kari tenia en su dominio el digieeg de la luz.

Entre las luchas mas importantes que se destaco fue librerar un pueblo dominado por el emperador de los digimon de unos de Garymon, en varios días tenia que rescatar a Gabumon, a Tentomon y a Cubamon del emperador porque trataba de controlarlos con los anillos malignos pero gracias a la reacción de los tamers rescataron a los digimon y de muchos otros esclavizados. Entre una de las batallas que tuvieron el rubio habia usado el Sharingan pero sin que se diera cuenta sus amigos , siempre los utilizaba para predecir otros ataques de los digimon, ver donde se encontraba los aros malignos y las agujas de control y se habia desbloqueado el tercer Tomoe de su Sharigan ahora era mas maduro y potente y veía mas nitidez, fluido y ver en cámara lenta, ahora en sus tiempos libres dominaba mas sus ataques de Katon Y raiton pero todavía le dificultaba acceder el Hikariton y Meiton pero con un poco mas practica haría lo imposible y haría orgullecer a sus padres en donde quiera que estén.

Mientras tanto en la escuela secundaria.

Nuestros héroes estaban terminando sus clases para ir al digimundo e impedir que el enemigo avanzara mas pero surgio al inconveniente, Davis tenía que acompañar a su hermana mayor que era fan del cantante Matt Ishida, Yolei tenía que acompañar a su madre para salir de viaje con su familia, Cody tenia que acompañar a sus abuelos de su asilo y T.k fue llamado por Matt que le ayudara para no tener atentados de sus Fangirls. En eso solo teníamos a Naruto y Kari junto con Veemon, Patamon y Gatomon. En eso fueron a la sala de computo y con sus digivices fueron teletransportados hacia el Digimundo junto con sus compañeros y llegaron a un campo un poco abandonado y sin vida en el lugar y fueron precavidos si hay digimon vigilándolos pero nada, hasta que fueron atacados por unos digimon que estaban siendo controlados por los aros malginos separándolos en 3 partes, la primera en Kari, en naruto y en los Digimons que estaban todavía desorientados por el ataque.

En eso los digimon se estaban recuperando del ataque pero vieron que fueron separado de sus Tamers.

Veemon: Chicos quien rayos nos ataco?

Patamon: Me parecería que era Andromon pero se veía mas fuerte con ese Aro

Gatomon: Tenemos que reunirnos pero; Donde esta Kari?

Veemon: Al igual que Naruto, no podrán sin nuestra ayuda

Patamon: Hay que buscarlos antes que sea demasiado Tarde

Digimon: ¡De acuerdo!

En eso nuestro Rubio todavía desorientado habia sacado su digivice para localizar a sus amigos y a Kari y en eso momento escucho un grito de Auxilio de Kari y corrió lo mas que pudo hasta que vio que estaba siendo acorralada por un Digimon llamado Andromon.

En esos momentos el rubio estaba lamentándose de que no llegaría tiempo

Naruto: (Maldicion no llegare a tiempo, si tuviera mas poder para rescatarla, no me importa si algo me pasara, quiero protegerla , nose como pero la protegeré con mi vida)

En ese momento sentía algo raro en us ojos y sentía un ardor en sus ojos y en ese momento le habia cambiado su sharingan y sus tomoes había sido modificado en sus ojos…. Ahora tenia el Mangekyou Sharingan ( es como el Mangekyou de Sasuke pero quería que fuera el rubio porque creo que se merece mas el poder que Sasuke en mi opinión mio y de muchos lectores que el rubio debe tener ese poder para el bien)

Y antes que tuviera esos poderes veía que su Digivice brillaba con mucha intensidad y veía que 2 emblemas se estaban juntándose y sus poderes de Hikariton y el Meiton se sentía mas intenso y fue rodeado por unos Digidatos que fue envuelto hasta que surgio algo que impactaría a todos.

En eso el rubio tiene la apariencia de un hombre joven fibrado, de pelo rubio, con una marca morada en su ojo izquierdo y los labios de color rojo . En su lado derecho tiene 6 alas angelicales, una más pequeña que las demás y negra en vez de blanca, así como una más en la cabeza. En el lado izquierdo, lleva 7 alas demoníacas, una más pequeña y otra en la cabeza. Vite un atuendo blanco y negro con numerosos detalles dorados, y se puede notar que en cada uno de los anillos de sus tobillos sobresalen 2 alas doradas: angelicales al lado derecho y demoníacas al izquierdo.

(ya sabran quien es….. es la de Lucemon en Modo Caido. Pero que el será bueno como el de digimon 04 frontier)

En eso con su nuevo poder utilizo sus alas para dirigirse mas rápido y llego justo a tiempo antes de que atacara a su amiga y en sus pensamiento tenia un movimiento que podría destuir el anillo maligno y salvar al digimon que estaba siendo sometido.

Lucemon/Naruto: Paraíso Perdido

Se trataba de Asestar una gran cantidad de puñetazos al enemigo, que lo debilitan o lo desorienta con mucha eficacia. Seguidamente le da una patada, lanzándolo hacia el cielo. Despliega sus alas y ascendiende donde está el enemigo. Luego le gira y le coloca las piernas en los brazos, le toma de las piernas a semejanza de una cruz invertida (haciendo referencia al Anticristo) y cae estampándolo contra el suelo.

Y ya con su objetivo logrado fue destruido el anillo maligno y librerado de su sufrimiento a Andromon.

Y en tanto a Kari se veía algo asustada y impresionada por el nuevo cambio que se hizo su amigo ahoa era un digimon pero era mucho algo mas era un hibrido Digimon/humano pero sentía en su corazón que tenia bondad y buenas intenciones en el rubio.

Y en Naruto que todavía estaba siendo transformado camino hacia ella.

Lucemon/Naruto: te encuentras bien Kari?

Kari: Ehhhhh si muchas gracias ehhhhh…..

Lucemon/Naruto: soy Naruto pero me trasnforme en Lucemon.

Kari: Lucemon?

En eso aparecían sus digimon que vieron a Lucemon y se impresionaron mucho que era Lucemon pero en su forma caído.

Y se destransformaba a su forma original y ahora tanto Kari, Andromon y sus digimon veian los nuevos ojos del rubio ahora no eran ojos azules zafiro ahora en color rojo con varios fondos de color negro con rojo.

Había despertado sus nuevos poderes de Mangekyou Sharingan y los Espiritus de la Luz y Oscuridad, el Hikariton y el Meiton.

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy

Espero que le hallaran gustado el capitulo de hoy amigo, bueno espero que no les hallan molestado mi tardanza pero últimamente tengo otros fics que actualizar y otros por hacer

Pero no se preocupen tratare de actualizarme cada semana y bueno disfruten los otros fics que estare haciendo.

Bueno si necesitan ayuda o dudas envíenme sus face para agregarlos y hablar mas cómodamente

Bueno acepto críticas, dudas, consejos o felicitaciones y yo estaré para ayudarlos en otros fics

Bueno sin más me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos


	4. Capitulo 3: Los Origenes De Naruto

Hola amigos disculpan por tardarme mucho en el fic pero tenia varios bloqueos mentales que me impedían hacer este capitulo y además de algunas recomendaciones de algunos lectores y escritores y bueno tambien usando referencias viendo los capitulo de Digimon 02 y algunas series mas y bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy amigos

Quiero agradecerles a:

caballerooscuro117: hola amigo me alegro que te gusta el capitulo y bueno les hize una sorpresa y esa era la combinación del Hikariton y Meiton junto con los Digispirits de la Luz y la Oscuridad y surgio Lucemon en modo caído, espero que te haya gustado la sorpresa y bueno habrá mas sorpresas para este capitulo, disfrútalo amigo.

CCSakuraforever: hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y bueno habrá ua sorpresa para este capitulo de los Digispirits y bueno espero que disfrutes el capitulo de hoy.

Zafir09: hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y si quería hacerle un cambio en esta historia de como Naruto obtuvo el Mangekyou sin tener que ver a morir de alguien y bueno espero que el rubio le hara un buen provecho el Doujutsu y vaya que tiene que sorprenderse al ver al mundo digital humano que esta ahora y te aseguro que comenzara la relación entre Naruto y Kari, y bueno a ver que sucede, bueno espero que disfrutes el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 3: Los Origenes de Naruto.

Nos encontramos en el digimundo , mas exactamente donde se encontraba nuestros héroes despues de la lucha de Andromon que estaba siendo controlado por el emperador de los Digimon, y el propio Digimon no podría controlarse por los Aros Malignos y estaba peligrando la Vida de Kari Kamiya y en cuanto a nuestro héroe en un momento critico de deseperacion, despertó su Doujutsu, uno de los legendarios llegando a su fase final….. El Mangekyou Sharingan en su todo esplendor pudo digievolucionar con sus Kekkei Genkai de Hikariton y Meiton en el temido Lucemon en Modo Caido pudo vencer a Andromon y destruir el Aro Maligno que lo controlaba. Ahora que perdió su trasnformacion momentánea ahora tenia que explicar tanto a sus compañeros digimon como Veemon, Patamon, y a su Amiga Kari.

Kari: ¿Te encuentras bien Naruto?

Naruto: Estoy bien Kari, y se que me harán preguntas por lo sucedido?

Kari: A si es y se que me preguntaran por mis ojos?

Veemon: A si es, se ven algo raros.

Patamon: y Escalofriantes con ese tono Rojo y Negro.

Andromon: y como pudistes Digievolucionar?

Naruto: Bueno va ser una tarde muy larga de explicaciones, asi que les recomiendo que se sienten en el suelo porque le explicare mi historia.

En eso todos se sentaron en el suelo viendo a Naruto que estaba algo preocupado y serio si tenia que explicarle su vida y su misión por parte de Yggdrasill, por una parte sus digimon sabían de su misión por parte del dios de los Digimon, pero por otra parte se preocuparía en como reaccionaria Kari al saber de sus orígenes como huérfano, heredero de 4 clases poderosos y un Shinobi en una dimensión tan diferente como la del Digimundo.

Naruto: Muy bien para empezar, les explicare todo desde mi vida y como llegue aquí y porfavor no me interrupan y les aclare sus dudas cuando termine, estamos de acuerdo.

Todos: Si Naruto?

Naruto: bueno todo empezó , cuando naci hace 12 años, pero yo no era de esta dimensión, si no era de otro mundo llamado Mundo Shinobi en las Naciones Elementales, y vivía en el Pais del Fuego y una aldea llamada Konohagakure no Sato o mejor llamo Aldea escondida entre las Hojas, Naci el 10 de de Octubre del 1990, pero mi nacimiento fue un momento traumatico para mi porque mis Padres murieron al protegerme de un enmascarado que quería a mi Madre y mi Padre tuvo que pelear contra el enmascarado y una Bestia llamada Bijuus que estaba siendo controlado por el Enmascarado, una vez que termino la victoria en contra del Enmascarado tuvo que luchar contra la bestia en una batalla sin cuartel que Resulto la victoria de mis padres pero aun precio alto, Mis padres tuvieron que sacrificar sus vidas por sellar las mitadas de la Bestia llamado Kyuubi o el Zorro de las 9 colas y creci durante mi infancia huérfano pero fui independiente porque me cuidaron tanto el líder de la Aldea llamado Hiruzen Sarutobi me daba dinero, acesoria y un departamento en donde vivir, hasta que entre a la Escuela Shinobi para convetirme en Ninja de Konoha, y estuve hasta los 12 años que me gradue con honores y me uni al equipo dirigidos por un Jounin-Sensei y en una misión de rango d tuvimos que proteger a un constructor de Puentes que su país estaba en una crisis por un Malvado Magnate que controlaba con terror y nosotros por nuestra voluntad seguimos delante de la misión y tuvimos que enfrentarnos a un Renegado que era un Espadachín llamdo Zabuza Momochi, ``EL Demonio Escondido de la Niebla´´ Junto con su Asistente que tenia dominio del Hielo llamada Haku Yuki. , y en la Batalla del puente tuvimos que enfretarnos a los renegados y durante un enfrentamiento ante el Asistente veia que estaba amenazando de la vida de mi compañero y sentí un hormiguero y una sensacion de ardor en mis Ojos y despertaron una Linea de sangre y pude salvar a mi amigo de las Agujas de hielo que fueron lanzadas y utilize un Jutsu de Fuego venciendo al Renegado dejándola inconsiente. Y en ese momento Aparecio el Magnate llamado Gatou junto con un ejercito de mercenario y mi equipo y yo tuvimos que vencerlos con Jutsus de fuego y matando al Magnate y asi librerar el pueblo de su tiranía. Y cuando regrese a mi aldea tuve que hablar con el Hokage que lo veia como un Abuelo adoptivo a saber de mis orígenes y el Hokage me conto toda la verdad desde el nombre de mis padres, de mi herencia y de mis Origenes como Shinobi y me dieron las llaves de la casa de mis padres y leei una carta que era dirigida para mi y supe la historia de mis padres, de mis poderes y de un elemento casi extinto llamado Hikariton, y Meiton, pero tambien tenia el Dominio del Katon, Raiton y del Doujutsu llamado Sharingan que sirve para ver en cámara lenta en tu entorno, copiar Jutsus y técnicas y su ultima fase llamado Mangekyou Sharingan es la ultima fase que debes tener al ver un ser querido morir o un momento traumante de tu resto de vida, sirve para Crear Ilusiones que traumar al algien llamado Tsukuyomi, Crear llamas tan calientes como si hubieran salido del Sol llamado Amaterasu, y crear en ti mismo un Humaniode con una armadura de samurái llamado Susanoo. Despues de recibir toda la información de mis padres y la verdad me dormir para el otro dia y en eso soñé en otro mundo y fui recibido por Yggdrasill el dios de los Digimon para explicarme la situacion que esta pasando aquí de la invasión del Emperador de los Digimon o algo peor, es por eso que estoy aquí y me envio como compañeros a Veemon y a Patamon tambien recibi el Digivice que contiene los Digieggs y me lleve toda mi herencia, dinero, y los jutsus de mi padre para entrenarme y proteger a las personas que quiero y despues me dirigira este mundo para protegerlos y librarlos de este mal. Y fui llevado por Gennai y es ahí en donde los conoci junto con tu hermano Tai y tus amigos T.K Y Davis librando de los Digimon controlados por el Emperador…. Y esa es toda la verdad y mi Nombre es-… Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze. Y esta es toda mi historia.

Despues de terminar toda su historia y vio tanto a sus digimon tanto a Veemon, Patamon, Gatomon e inclusive a Andromon llorando por tal vida que tuvo que sufrir solo, ser independiente, convetirse en un shinobi y ayudando tambien en este mundo para librarse de ese Mal que los acosa pero la mas afectada de todas fue Kari que estaba llorando con profundidad, no habia escuchado tanto desde la vida se su amigo, era mas impactante la que tuvieron tanto su hermano y la de Gatomon cuando servia a Myotismon, esa la superaba mucho y no aguantaba tal cosa que abrazo a Naruto desconcertándolo mucho, era muy raro que este muy afectiva y emotiva.

Naruto: Kari se que aun no me crees lo que te conte, y quiero que veas la foto de mis padres y la carta que fui dirigida para mi.

En eso le dio la foto que estaba Minato Junto con Kushina aun embarazada del rubio abrazandolos con amor y a lado de el estaba el Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi junto con 2 personas, una una rubia con coletas vestida con una gabardina verde y un escote blanco que contenia su enorme busto de copa E, junto con un Peliblanco con mirada pervetida vestido con un chaleco blanco y una camisa gris oscura. Yy la carta que Minato escribió para Naruto. Despues de verla y leerla la carta Kari lo miro a los ojos.

Kari: Te creo Naruto y lo siento mucho si no te creei pero eso fue lo mas irreal y fantasioso que existi pero te creo todo lo que me contastes pero porque no me dijistes eso antes?

Naruto: Temi de que no me creeian de donde venia, en un mundo de Ninjas, de Bestias con Cola, y de Tecnicas de Shinobi.

Kari: No me importa de donde eras tu o de donde venias, veo en tus ojos y siento tu corazón y has dicho la verdad y siempre te voy apoyar en todo porque eres mi amigo y siempre lo seremos al final.

Veemon: Al igual que yo Naruto, siempre te apoyare compañero.

Patamon: Tambien yo te apoyare en cualquier momento.

Gatomon: Tambien yo Naruto y gracias por protegerla a Kari.

Andromon: Tambien siempre estare eternamente agradecido por librarme del Aro maligno y librarme del Emperador de los Digimon y junto con los liberados siempre te apoyaremos Naruto.

Despues de escuchar todo el apoyo de sus amigos lloro desde que se se entero sus orgienes ahora estaba feliz desde que siempre estarían con el y lo ayudarían hasta el final sonrio animadamente a sus amigos y dijo.

Naruto: Muchas, en verdad muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y en verdad les agradezco desde que escucharon mi origen y mi misión pero por mi voluntad estare apoyándolos a vencer al Emperador de los Digimons y librerar una vez mas el Digimundo.

Kari: Sera mejor ya irnos a casa, ya se estará preocupándose mucho mi hermano y los demás.

Naruto: Si si tienes razón, chicos hay que regresar a casa.

Digimons: Esta bien chicos.

Andromon: yo tambien me retirare, les dire a los demás liberados que hay que estar en alertas para evitar las agujas de control y los aros malignos pero los apoyaremos con todo lo que tengamos.

En eso se retiraba Andromon desde las sombras y nuestros héroes se retiraban para irse al Mundo Digital Humano para otro dia, una ve que haiban llegado al Aula del Computo tanto Kari y Naruto tuvieron que retirarse de la escuela para dirigirse a su casa y ahí estaban descansando, en eso el rubio le estaba dando a Kari, se trataba de su Banda de Konoha.

Kari: Porque me das esto naruto, eso te pertenece?

Naruto: Lose pero quiero dártelo porque se que tengo que dejar el pasado atrás pero tambien es para estar mas unidos para que siempre estemos en apoyo.

En eso Kari se le acerco y le dio un pequeño beso en su mejilla y ambos se pusieron colorados y con un gran sonrojo en sus caras.

Kari: Muchas gracias por dármela Naruto, la cuidare mucho.

Naruto: De nada Kari

Y una vez que todo estaban tranquilos se fueron a dormir para otro dia en la escuela y otro dia en el Digimundo para Salvar a los Digimons.

Han pasado 1 semanas desde le Incidente de Kari y de Naruto y para la opinion de los demás li hizo muy bien Naruto en rescatarla y digievolucionar en un Digimon, pero tuvo que soportar los celos de Muerte de T.k y de Davis que mataban con los ojos al pobre rubio que sudaba por recibir tales miradas, pero tambien aguantaba un poco celoso el hermano de Kari, Tai pero al final le decía que estuvo bien en protegerla y que siempre lo haga.

Durante las tardes nuestro héroe entrenaba Los Jutsus de Katon de su madre y El Raiton de Su padre a tal que estaban comparados con Madara Uchiha, Su abuelo y el Raiton como su Sensei Kakashi Hatake. Tambien dominaba el Jutsu espacio-Tiempo del Hiraishin a tal que ya no necesitaba las Kunais especiales de Su padre, ahora solo con pensarlo se teletransportaba al instante el lugar indicado, tambien entrenaba el Fuuinjutsu de su Madre y de su Abuela Mito Uzumaki que los dominaba a la perfeccion creándolos. Y las cadenas de Chackra aun le faltaba en manifestare pero con el tiempo despertarían y las dominarían como todo un Uzumaki. Tambien entrenaba sus elementos de la Luz y la Oscuridad el Hikariton y el Meiton a tal que ya se manifestaban en Alas en su espaldas, 7 alas de Angel y 7 alas del Murcielago, tambien dominaba algunos ataques de la Luz y Sombra pero no tenia que sobrecargarse si no le pagarían cuentas en su cuerpo, como el Mangekyou que siempre lo ocupaba para aprender sus jutsus u otro ataque siempre lo agotaba e la vista y el sangrado de sus ojos.

Pero en lo que no se dio cuenta de que su Digivice brillaba mucho y aparecían 2 Simbolos con 4 figuras que surgían.

Se trataban del Despertar del Digispirit de la Luz y de la Oscuridad. Lobomon y KendoGarumon, y Lowemon y KaiserLeomon estaban de regreso y con mas fuerza.

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy

Disulpe si no hubo acción, preferí algo mas de trama y un poco de momento con Kari y Naruto jejeje disculpe. Pero no se preocupe, el próximo capitulo habrá acción, se los aseguro.

Bien acepto criticas, dudas, consejos, reviews, felicitaciones.

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	5. Capitulo 4: Lobomon y KendoGarurumon

Hola amigos, como estan, bueno disculpen por las tardanzas pero tuve que descansar y tener exámenes ordinarios, de diplomado y otros proyectos, pero ya estoy tomando mi tiempo para escribir este capitulo y bueno tambien me actualizare en los otros fics que tengo y bueno a ver como me va. Y tambien les aviso que hare 2 fics nuevo, el primero se trata que entres 3 amigos que son 3 escritores de fanfiction y nos pusimos de acuerdo en hacernos nuestros personajes Oc para ayudar a las rencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura (Naruto y Sasuke) y tambien cambiar las cosas como salvar algunos personajes y asi evitar el Tsukuyomi Infinitio y el Renacer de Kaguya Ookutsuki. Y el segundo es un Time Travel de que Naruto fue teletransportado a Estados Unidos y se convierte en un Navy Seal (tendrá elementos de Medal Of Honor y de Call Of Duty).

Y bueno tambien me puse la corriente para ver Digimon 02 Adventure y Digimon 04 Frontier para darme algunas ideas para este capitulo y bueno espero que disfruten el capitulo de hoy.

Quiero Agradecerles a:

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy amigo, y bueno ten por seguro que le servirán los digispirits de Naruto y tambien sus jutsus pero pienso no ponerlos para no llamar mucho la atención del emperador de los digimon y bueno vere que puedo hacer, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Zafir09: hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno como te prometi hubo NaruXKari y habrá mas en este capitulo y si tambien me preocupa por tener el Mangekyou Sharingan pero se como salvarlo de sus efectos secundarios y bueno espero que disfrutes el capitulo de hoy amigo.

koga 2345: hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo y bueno no te preocupes por los efectos secundarios del Mangekyou y ten por seguro que Naruto no se quedara ciego y bueno pienso poner una mini conflicto entre Naruto vs de T.k y Davis pero vere que puedo hacer y bueno disfruta el capitulo y de hoy amigo.

Ekhaterina16: hola amiga, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy , y me siento honrado y feliz porque te haya gustado mi fic, y habrá mas cosas amiga y tambien habrá mas NaruKari eso ten por seguro amiga, bueno disfruta el capitulo amiga.

Angie: Hola amiga, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy me alegro que te agradara la trama de la historia y habrá mas en este capitulo, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amiga.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el Capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo: Lobomon y KendoGarumon aparecen.

Ahora nos encontramos en Tokio mas en especifico en la Secundaria donde estudian nuestros héroes, ahora el rubio junto con Cody y las chicas como Kari y Yolei. Estaban viendo en vivo un partido amistoso de futbol estaban jugando entre El equipo Rojiblanco estaban conformados por T.K. Takaishi, Davis Motomiya y de Tai Kamiya junto con otros 9 jugadores y el otro equipo contrario estaban conformados por 10 jugadores y uno en particular, se trataba de Ken Ichijouji que para la opinión para Naruto sentía y desprendia mucha maldad y frialdad en el el aire aunque lo disimulaba muy bien en sus estudios que eran perfectos era frio y solitario, cosa que el rubio le dio mala espina a el y lo observo con su sharingan activado en el y vio algo preocupante en el en su cuello que se encontraba una presencia maligna que se apoderaba en el, tendría que investigar de el cuando regresaba al Digimundo, pero por pronto disfrutaba el partido a lado de su amiga Kari que últimamente han estado mas unidos y fortaleciendo su amistad, conociéndose mas y ayudándose entre si, provocando mas celos entre T.K, Davis pero con Tai solo tenia celos de hermano mayor pero nada preocupante, ya una vez terminado el partido de futbol que resulto la victoria del equipo Rojiblanco del Equipo Morado. Ahora nuestros héroes tenían que regresar a clases y vierno que Ken se iba del campo de futbol y dirigiendo una mirada fría y de odio hacia los elegidos cosa que noto el rubio y lo disimulo en su mirada antes de irse en las sombras, cosa que puso en alerta al rubio , tendría que ver si era en realidad el ``Emperador de los Digimon´´.

Naruto: Chicos, que harán ahora?

Tai: Yo tengo examen escrito en 10 minutos

T.k: Davis, Cody y yo tenemos que investigar de un proyecto de grupo, no es asi Davis?

Davis: Si, asi es T.K, es un proyecto largo y extenso.

Naruto: Ohh vaya y ustedes chicas?

Yoeli: Tengo que ayudar a una amiga en su clase

Kari: yo ayudare a Sora y a Mimi en un un proyecto que están haciendo con ellas.

Naruto: Bueno, creo que me ire a entrenar un poco, nos vemos en la salida chicos.

Tamers: De acuerdo Naruto, Que te vaya bien en tu entrenamiento.

En eso nuestros héroes se separaron para hacer sus diversas actividades que tenían que hacer

Naruto: Muy bien será mejor que practique mis jutsus en lun lugar alejado de la escuela .

detrás de la escuela habia un bosque algo espeso que servia para las actividades deportivas y espirituales es un lugar perfecto para entrenar tranquilo, ya después de llegar inspecciono el lugar y vio que no hay nadie en la área y comenzo el entrenamiento de el y empezó una serie de sello de carnero muy básica que le ayudo cuando era gennin en Konoha.

Naruto: Kage no Bunshin (Jutsu Clones De Sombras)

En ese momento apareció un clon de el para comenzar el entrenamiento que siempre los usaba cuando practicaba el mangekyou, el katon o el raiton.

Clon1: Que hay jefe, necesitas algo?

Naruto: Solo un pequeño entrenamiento para fortalecernos y además fortalecer el mangekyou.

Clon1: Me parece bien, pero todavía me preocupa los efectos secundarios del Sharingan, te quedaras ciego si lo sigues usando.

Naruto: Lose, pero estuve leyendo en los libros de mi Madre y mi Abuelo que los que obtuvieron el Mangekyou por un momento traumante o que tuvieron que matar a su mejor amigo tenían odio en su ser, y eso le causa los efectos devastadores de la vista, pero en mi caso que lo tuve en un momento desesperado, solo obtendré los efectos secundarios de canscancio de los ojos y el sangrado obviamente, pero tendre que manejar esa situacion.

Clon1: Bien, un problema menos, será mejor que empecemos.

Naruto: Muy bien, comencemos.

En ese momento ambos activamos el sharingan de 3 tomoes en todo su esplendor empezaron un duelo de taijutsu que estaban parejos, veian los ataques entre si, las patadas y los puñetazos aparecían entre ellos, y tanto el Original y el Clon se defendían muy bien y aun con su sharingan sabían interpretar sus ataques, hasta que tuvieron que lanzar sus kunais especiales y combatir entre un duelo de Kunais que volaban por los aires, hasta que tuvieron que separarse y mirarse entre si.

Clon1: Has mejorado mucho, será mejor que pongamos nuestros jutsus a prueba.

Naruto: Me parece bien, Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu: (Elemento fuego, gran bola de fuego).

Y con eso el clon vio la bola de fuego creciendo a gran velocidad y con eso empezó una serie de sellos y utilizo un rollo especial creado por el rubio que tenia el kanji de fuego, y con la bola creciendo el rollo empezó a crecer y una vez que la bola de fuego llego el rollo empezó a capturar la bola de fuego hasta que la dejo sin oxigeno y empezó a desaparecer.

Naruto: Maldicion, ya te sabias el sello de capturar el Katon.

Clon1: Claro, ten cuidado, recuerda que estamos en un bosque, será mejor que pongamos sellos antifuego y asi evitaremos visitas innecesarias o explicaciones.

Naruto: Bien, será mejor que pongamos los sellos Antifuego.

En eso tanto El rubio original y el Clon pusieron en la área del bosque para evitar que se incendieran.

Clon1: Bien, ahora que estamos tranquilos será mejor que demueste mie raiton.

Naruto: No te lo permitiré.

Clon1: Raiton Gian: (Elemento rayo: falsa oscuridad)

Naruto: Maldito, Katon Kanningu Daichi ( Elemento Fuego: Círculo Ígneo)

Tanto el Clon lanzo el rayo con gran potencia, el original tuvo que crar un circulo de fuego en forma defensiva para detener el ataque del raiton pero si causo algo de daño. En el campo de batalla.

Naruto: Eres muy bueno ahora déjame mostrar uno de mis gemelos.

Clon1: Gemelos, a que te refieres?

Naruto: A ellos Katon Musame: (Elemento Fuego, Dragones gemelos del fuego)

Clon1: Raiton Motoi: ( Elemento Rayo: Escudo)

En eso el clon se creo 2 escudos hechos de Rayo que sirvió para detener los 2 dragones de fuego que apenas eran débiles a simple vista y el clon no parecio afectado.

Clon1:Muy bueno, tienes buenos ataques de Katon

Naruto: igual que los tuyos del Raiton,Katon: Hōusenka no jutsu (elemento fuego, llamas del Fénix)

En eso el rubio original lanzo 10 bolas de fuego en forma de aves fénix pequeñas dirigiéndose hacia el Clon y el Bunshin empezó una serie de sellos y observo al original y extendió sus manos al igual que sus dedos y dijo

Clon1: -Raiton bureai : (Elemento Rayo, lanzamiento de Rayos)

En eso el clon utilizo sus manos extendidas para lazar en cada uno de sus dedos de las manos en forma de rayos de trueno hacia las bolas de fuego que fueron destruidas entre si, asi neutralizando el ataque . y ambos rubios comenzaron a crear sellos a una velocidad grande hasta que terminaron los sellos y dijieron.

Naruto: Karyū Endan: (elemento fuego, bala en llamas del dragón de fuego)

Clon1: Raiton: Jibashi ((elemento rayo, asesino eléctrico)

Ahora sus mejores ataques fueron dirigiéndose entre si y chocando de nuevo creando una espesa cortina de ceniza hasta que ambos se miraron fijamente y sonrieron.

Naruto: Sera mejor que acabemos de un ataque.

Clon1: Me parece bien que sea de cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y tanto el rubio creaba en su mano una bola esférica giratoria de chackra que contenia chackra rojo incandescente, parecía que tenia Katon. Y en cuanto al Clon en su mano sostenia y empezó a crear rayos en su mano , al principio se escucho un rudio de millares de pajaros, hasta que el sonido cambio de una sierra eléctrica a pura potencia.

Naruto: Katon: Rasengan (Elemento Fuego, Bola esferica)

Clon1: Raiton: Raikiri (Elemento Rayo, Cuchilla Electrica)

Y ambos se dirigieron a una velocidad casi sobrenatural para ellos y ambos ataques chocaron entre si hasta que se creo una energía que destruyeron sus técnicas y lazandolos hacia los arboles que sirvió como almohadas para amortiguar su golpe. Ya una ves disipado el ataque tanto el clon y el original se levantaron y se miraron, hasta que el clon comenzó a hablar.

Clon: Bien hecho Naruto, parece que nuestro Mastil ha mejorado, al igual que nuestro Katon y Raiton están excelentes pero tenemos que mejorar cada técnica pero aun asi tenemso que mejorar para evitar los efectos secundarios del Mangekyou.

Naruto: Lo tendre en cuenta, gracias por todo, ya te puedes disipar.

En eso el clon se disipo al original y recibió toda la experiencia hacia el original que tuvo un dolor de cabeza algo intenso pero nada preocupante para el y regreso hacia la escuela, no sin antes quitar los sellos antifuego que sirvieron de gran ayuda para evita que tanto el Katon y el Raiton destruyeran el lugar. Ahora se dirigía hacia la escuela para ver a sus compañeros y a Kari pero tuvo que cambiar sus planes porque veía a algien que se acercaba a un salón vacio a la persona que investigaba a Ken Ichijouji

y en eso Naruto veía a su ``Compañero´´ Ken con una mirada sombria en un salón vacio con una computadora y sacaba un Digivice como la de Kari pero era mas oscuro y gris y cambiaba su uniforme de futbol a un traje mas oscuro con morado que consistía en una playera negra, unos pantalones azul marino, zapatos negros, una capa azul marino con tonos morados y de bordes dorados y unas gafas oscuras que tapaban su mirada; ahora que habia sido conformada las teorías del rubio Ken es el Emperador de los Digimons en eso estaba comenzando a hablar

Ken: Maldito seas esos Elegidos, pronto serán destruidos por mi arma mas poderosa, patéticos, no saben que uno de sus digimon se volverá en su contra y será mi mascota, pronto morirán cada uno de ellos y terminara la esperanza en el Digimundo; será mejor a ver mi experimiento y ponerlo a prueba, jajajaj.

En eso se teletrasportaba al Digimundo preocupado por el Digimon que ha sido capturado, pero sabia que tardara en llegar a su base y poner a prueba, sabia que algún digimon de los Elegidos pueden aguantar el control mental de los aros malignos, en eso el rubio tomo su mochila y su Digivice y se dirigio a la sala de computo, sabia que no tendría aliados, solo con Veemon y Patamon, asi que tendría que tener una estrategia para vencer a los digimon del Emperador de los Digimon y ahora que estaban en la computadora tomo su digivice y se comunico con sus digimon.

Naruto: Chicos, se encuentran ahí?

Veemon: SI Naruto, estoy con Patamon y con los demás, pero algo sucedió.

Naruto: Que paso Chicos, alguien fue atacado?

Patamon: Me temo que si Naruto, Agumon fue capturado por el Emperador de los Digimon.

Naruto: Maldicion, ese maldito debió capturarlo cuando estábamos en la escuela, seguro que ahora están experimentando con el, debemos impendirlo.

Veemon: ¿Qué quieres que hagamos Naruto?

Naruto: ¿Quiero que se protegan, pienso que es una trampa si van para alla, ire a investigar?

Patamon: Esta seguro Naruto, Nosotros te podremos ayudar a rescatarlo.

Naruto: Chicos, primero tengo que ver a lo que nos preparamos, no me gustaría perderlos, hasta que estemos nuestros amigos, podremos entrar en acción.

Patamon: Tienes razón, pero ten cuidado Naruto.

Veemon: Avísanos cuando nos de Luz verde.

Naruto: No te preocupes, como crees que ustedes se perdieran la acción.

En eso nuestro héroe cortaba la comunicación y se dirigía hacia la computadora para salvar a Agumon y saber mas del Emperador de los Digimon, con su Digivice, su D-terminal y algunas de sus kunais de su padre por si las emergencias sucedia.

Ahora nuestro héroe estaba en el Digimundo buscando alguna localización de Agumon y utilizando su Digivice que tenia un rastreador tenia un pequeño pero débil la señal de agumon, como si estuviera sufriendo y se estaba debilitando cada vez mas.

Naruto: Maldicion, tendre que ir con Veemon y Patamon, podrían ayudarme en dar una distracción donde se encuentra Agumon.

En eso se concectraba su chacrka y sentía la energía de Veemon, no estaba muy lejos y con tan solo un sello en su mano comenzó a brillar como un resplandor del sol y habia desaparecido en un resplandor de color blanco y negro.

Naruto: Hiraishin no Jutsu

Y una vez aplicado su Jutsu de Espacio-Tiempo se dirigio a una gran velocidad donde se encontraban Veemon y Patamon y justo en ese momento habia llegado la guardia de los Digimon que han sobrevivido.

Naruto: Chicos se donde esta Agumon, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Veemon: ¿Qué le están haciendo a Agumon?

Naruto: Me temo que le están experimentando con el y crear una versión oscura de su digievolucion.

Gatomon: Estas diciendo una versión oscura de el.

Naruto: SI, hubo un problema con agumon en su versión oscura?

Lopmon: Hace 3 años, cuando los 8 niños elegidos originales tuvimos que enfretarnos a Etemon que obligo a Tai junto con Greymon a digievolucionar a en su forma perfecta pero Tai en vez de demostar su emblema con su compañero digimon sintió miedo en su interior y su emblema se oscurecio hasta que lo que pidió Tai se cumplio….. pero de una forma horrible.

Naruto: Horrible….. en que se digievoluciono?

Lopmon: En SkullGreymon, es la versión malvada de Greymon y mas terrorífica de todas. Fue muy destructivo y violento en su forma de ser, destruyo sin piedad el Greymon robotico y tambien amenazo a los demás niños elegidos, en ese momento perdió su digievolucion ya que tai estaba consternado por la decisión que tuvo. Es por eso que tenemos miedo de esa transformación.

Naruto: Vaya, debio ser un momento traumante, es por eso que el Emperador busca esa Digievolucion para destruirlos…. Tenemos que impedirlos, Chicos?

Patamon/Veemon: Si naruto.

Naruto: Vengan comingo, asi Gatomon y Lopmon.

Gatomon/Lopmon: SI naruto, que necesitas?

Naruto: Necesito que se comuniquen con Kari, T.k y los demás, al igual Que sus compañeros Zero, Hawkmon y Armadillomon, creo que será una batalla peligrosa.

Gatomon/Lopmon: Esta bien Naruto.

Naruto: Veemon, Patamon, sujétense de mi brazo, porque llegaremos cerca de la base del Emperador. Asi una cosa chicos.

Patamon/Veemon: Que pasa Naruto?

Naruto: Cierren los ojos y no vomiten.

Veemon/Patamon: Ehh…...

Naruto: Hiraishin No Jutsu

Y en eso nuestros héroes fueron teletransportados por un resplandor de color blanco con negro hacia el lugar donde se encontraba el emperador de los digimon y Agumon y tanto Patamon y Lopmon se sorprendieron mucho de las habilidades del rubio pero no tenían tiempo de sorprenderse porque tenían que darles el mensaje de emergencia a los Elegidos y prepararse en el rescate de Agumon.

Mientras tanto en el mundo real Digital.

Mientras eso sucedia nuestros héroes en la escuela estaban haciendo sus actividades como en el examen escrito de Tai, los proyectos de T.K, Davis y Cody y de Kari y Yoeli fueron recibidos por el mensaje de sus Digivices en el mensaje de emergencia de Gatomon diciendo que Agumon fue capturado por el Emperador de los Digimon, cosa que puso que desconcertó a Tai y ahora estaba en furia interna porque no pudo proteger a Su Amigo especial, ahora tenía la responsabilidad para rescatarlo y ahora los tamers estaban reunidos en el a sala de computación, pero en ese momento Tai se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

Tai: Oigan, donde esta Naruto?

Davis: Cierto, no debería estar con nosotros al recibir el mensaje de Gatomon.

T.K: en donde habrá ido naruto:

En ese momento en la computadora aparecia Gatomon junto con Lopmon, Zero (Veemon de Davis), Hawkmon y Armadillomon esperando a los tamers. Y en ese momento gatomon estaba algo preocupada por Naruto y no sabia si tendría que decirlos pero le prometio que le daría el mensaje para que todos estuvieran por aquí.

Gatomon: Chicos, se donde esta naruto?

Kari: En donde se encuentra Naruto Gatomon?

Gatomon: Naruto junto con Veemon y Patamon fueron en la base del emperador de los Digimon.

Tamers:!Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Davis: Como pudo hacer tan imprudente cree que puede hacerlo solo.

T.K: ¿Por qué nos aviso de ultimo momento eso es una locura.

Kari: Se que están molestos con Naruto pero tuvo motivo en ir solo.

Gatomon: Estas en lo correcto Kari.

Kari: ¿Qué tuvo motivos en que Naruto tuviera que partir solo.

Gatomon: Naruto en sus investigaciones del Emperador de los Digimon, sabe donde se encuentra Agumon y va por el para rescatarlo.

Tai: Peo porque no nos aviso, pudimos haberlo ayudado.

Gatomon: Lo que pasa pues tratara de evitar que lo experimenten.

Tai: Experimentar? El emperador esta experimentando a Agumon?

Gatomon: trataran de revivir a SkullGreymon.

Tai: Pero eso es imposible, como puede hacer eso con los digimon, cuando lo vea será lo ultimo que haga, lo voy a matar.

Kari: Por favor hermano tranquilízate, te prometo que lo rescataremos.

Tai: Sera mejor que lleguemos al digimundo.

Tamers: De acuerdo, en un momento llegaremos con ustedes.

En eso nuestros héroes usaron sus Digivices para ser teletransportados al Digimundo donde se encuentran sus compañeros y de ahí preparar el rescate de Agumon.

Mientras tanto en la Base del Emperador de los Digimon.

Se encontraba el emperador de los Digimon, pero en realidad era Ken Ichijouji que estaba examinando a sus especímenes y sus esclavos y estaba viendo su nueva novedad, al aparecer agumon pudo digievolucionar en su forma oscura en Skullgreymon tambien pudo mejorar esa digievolucion en so forma perfecta pero mas malévola como en su versión original, habia sido capaz en digievolucionar en MetalGreymon pero en forma de virus. En ese momento llego el digimon compañero de Ken, Wormmon.

Wormmon: Ammmm Ken?

Ken: Que necesitas Wormmon, no estoy para juegos estoy a punto de destruir a los Elegidos.

Wormmon: Lo que pasa esque ya están aquí.

Ken: Excelente, será mejor que pongamos a prueba a mis nuevas mascotas.

Wormmon: Tambien hay un invasor en la parte detrás de su base Ken.

Ken: Envia a Golemon y a Cerberusmon, pero tambien manda a SkullGreymon, para que se divierta con esos inútiles de digimon.

Wormmon: Esta bien Ken.

Ken: Pero apresurate intuil porque no pienso esperar en la muerte de los niños elegidos.

En eso se iva Wormmon triste a pesar de sus cercanías de su Compañero para cambiar la razón pero debido que esta infectado por la semilla de la oscuridad cada vez mas era mas frio, con mas odio en su ser ahora era irreconocible pero por su deber tenia que estar a pesar de todo.

Mientras eso sucedia el Emperador de los Digimon disfrutaba ese momento porque ya estaba un paso para destruir a los Niños elegidos y toda esperanza que quedaba entre ellos; o eso creía porque le aparecia una gran sorpresa.

Mientras tanto con Naruto

Se encontraba nuestro héroe junto con sus digimon explorando en las afueras de la base del Emperador, pero el fondo y el lugar estaba tan tranquilo que les daba mala espina tanto Naruto y Veemon al igual que Patamon pensaba que se están dirigiendo a una trampa.

Naruto: Chicos, nose porque pero presiento que algo va salir mal

Veemon: yo tambien lo presiento.

Patamon: Igual yo, no hay que guardar la guardia.

Naruto: Bien, pero llegaremos a la base en unos minutos y asi rescataremos a Agumon y sabremos de una vez por todas.

En ese momento 2 ataques estaban dirigiéndose hacia ellos y lo único que escucharon fueron.

¿?: Golpe de Roca

¿?: Llamarada Esmeralda

En eso nuestros héroes tuvieron que evadir los ataques de roca y de fuego verde tan caliente que quemo el suelo, y ahora nuestros héroes veian quienes fueron los atacantes y eran 2 Digimon que estaban siendo controlados por los aros malignos.

El primero era un Digimon tipo roca con un yelmo de metal en su cresta y la mayor parte de su cuerpo es de piedra caliza tan fuerte como si fuera granito.

El segudo era un Digimon tipo Oscuridad era un perro negro mas parecido a un lobo con melena blanca, entre lo mas destacado es que tenia en sus hombros 2 caras de 2 perros negros y unas garras metálicas tan filosas como el acero.

Naruto: Maldicion, chicos ya llego la hora de defendernos.

Veemon: Siempre estoy listo Naruto.

Patamon: Al igual que yo, siempre estare listo.

En eso Naruto uso el Digivice junto con su D-terminal para digievolucionar.

Naruto: ¡Digievoluciona!

Y ahora nuestros digimon están digievolucionando con los Digieggs de la Amistad y de la Esperanza.

Veemon/Patamon: Veemon/Patamon armorDigimon ahhhhhhh…

Ahora se convertían junto con El Diggiegg en su forma mejorada.

Raidramon: ¡Raidramon! ¡La Amistad Entrante!

Pegasusmon: ¡Pegasusmon! ¡La Esperanza Ardiente!

En todo su esplendor estaban los Digimon evolucionado mirando fijamente a Golemon, y a Cerberusmon y analizando bien por sus ojos estaban sufriendo debidos a los maltratos y efectos del aro maligno, tenían que deshacerse de el para evitarse mas daño de lo que ha causado por el emperador.

Naruto: Chicos, ya encontré los aros malignos, necesito que utilicen su mejor ataque pero sin dañar mucho a ellos, solo incapacitándolos.

Raidramon/Pegasusmon: Muy bien naruto.

Raidramon: ¡Relámpago Azul!

Pegasusmon: ¡Rayo de Plata!

Tanto el Relampago de Raidramon y el Rayo de Plata de Pegasusmon fueron dirigidos al cuello de Cerberusmon y de Golemon cosa que resulto en un éxito destruyendo y liberando a los digimon. Ya una vez terminado su batalla los digimon agradecieron a Naruto y sus compañeros y huyeron para protegerse de la ira del emperador pero el gusto no le duro mucho porque en ese momento apareció el ser mas temible de que se temio todos.

Ha aparecido SkullGreymon ahora se veria mas violento y mas salvaje como era antes cosa que puso en alerta tanto Naruto y Raidramon y Pegasusmon.

Naruto: Oh maldición, eso esta empeorando cada vez mas. Todavia pueden pelear chicos.

Raidramon: Todavia naruto ,pero ese digimon va ser temible, hay que pelear bien.

Pegasusmon: Tambien lo mismo naruto, no hay que bajar la guardia, y estar en el ataque.

Naruto: (Maldicion, no se si utilizar el mangekyou o el digispirit, creo que llego la hora de utilizar el Digispirit pero nose como activarlo)

Mientras tanto con los Elegidos.

Nuestros héroes se encontraban en las afueras de la base del Emperador de los digimon tanto Los digimon y los Elegidos estaban listo para un nuevo combate y rescatar a su compañero Agumon que estaba capturado y siendo experimentando, no sabrían que les traerían en esa batalla ya un vez llegado a la base se encontraron una dura resistencia de los digimon controlados por los aros malginos que constantaban entre centaurosmon, varios Meramon, algunos Airdramon pero en eso nuestros héroes utilizaron sus digieggs para digievolucionar en Halsemon, Digmon, Nefertimon, Rapidmon Armor y GoldVeedramon. Ahora estaban parejos ante los digimon del emperador, pensaban que ya lo lograrían pero en ese momento apareció el propio emperador de los Digimon montando en su nuevo experimento….. MetalGreymon en su forma de Virus.

Emperador de los Digimon: Hasta que aparecen.

Tai: Donde esta Agumon maldito emperador?

Emperador de los Digimon: Estan mirándolo ahora, el es mi nueva arma para destruirlos?

Tai: (Es muy parecido a MetalGreymon, pero su poder es mas malvado y oscuro)

Davis: Oye emperador

Emperador de los Digimon: ¿Qué quieres inútil?

Davis: ¿Qué le has hecho a Naruto?

Emperador de los Digimon: ¿Creo que esta jugando con Skullgreymon, creo que morirá hoy jajajajajja.

T.K: eres un maldito, no te lo perdonaremos nunca.

Emperador de los Digimon: Ya tranquilos estúpidos, será mejor que miren una de mis cámaras como muere su amigo junto con sus digimon.

Mientras tanto con Naruto.

Para la opinión del ruboo esta era una situacion difícil porque a pesar de que Raidramon y Pegasusmon estaban resistiendo ante los ataques brutales de Skullgreymon, los superaban en todos tipo de ámbitos desde ataques de sus garras, su apariencia daba miedo hasta el propio kyuubi se sentiría intimidado si viera a SkullGreymon.

Naruto: Raidramon, Pegasusmon, todavian pueden pelear.

Raidramon: Todavia naruto, pero es un duro enemigo.

Pegasusmon: Necesitaremos una digievolucion mas potente, pero debido a las agujas de control no podremos digievolucionar.

Naruto: Estamos en problema y serios problema.

Skullgreymon: Doble Disparo Oscuro

SkullGreymon disparo 2 misiles bioorganicos en forma de tiburón y se dirigían peligrosamente hacia Raidramon y a Pegasusmon que les dieron en fondo en sus cuerpos cayendo drásticamente hacia el suelo y perdiendo s digievolucion armor y regresando a su estado normal en Veemon y Patamon.

Naruto: Oh no, Veemon, Patamon.

Veemon: Oh maldición, eso si dolio mucho.

Patamon: Creo que me han dado con un mazo.

Naruto: Demonios, ahora que hago, si utilizo el Mangekyou tendre se me adelantara los efectos secundarios y todavía nose si digievolucionar…

Mientras que el DIgimon zombie miraba fijamente al rubio cargo un nuevo misil en su lomo y preparo el siguente ataque.

Skullgreymon: Zona Cero.

Y el misil que se diriga hacia el rubio cerro los ojos y esperando el final pero el misil fue errado a propósito porque el misil se dirigio a una de las agujas de control destruyéndolo completamente y creando una luz cegadora que destruyo la cámara que estaban viendo los Elegidos y el propio emperador de los digimon.

Ya una vez despegado el impacto de la zona cero de Skullgreymon, le dio oportunidad en poner a salvo a Veemon y Patamon a un lugar seguro.

Naruto: Chicos, gracias por apoyarme , pero ahora es mi turno en vencerlo.

Veemon: No, no te dejaremos que haga eso, aun si tienes el Digispirit no podras vencerlo.

Naruto: Ten fe, saldré ileso en eso, cuida de patamon.

Veemon: Esta bien, protegeré con mi vida a mi compañero.

Naruto: Nos vemos pronto…. Veemon.

En eso utilizaba el Hiraishin para dirigirse directamente hacia el SkullGreymon y activo su Mangekyou Sharingan y en ese momento su Digivice comenzó a brillas y apareció una imagen del símbolo de la luz y aparecieron 2 iconos, ahora ya sabia como activar el Digispirit sol utilizando el Mangekyou y asi se activaría los digispirits de la Luz y de la Oscuridad.

Naruto: Espero que estes listo porque te derrotare.

SkullGreymon: ¡Grooooooaaaaaaaahhhh!

En ese momento aparecia una imagen de una armadura de un guerrero vetido de lobo plateado y aparecia Naruto sosteniendo en su mano izquierda el Digivice y en su mano derecha extendida aparecia un Digicode que le permitirá acceder a la digievolucion y la puso en la abertura del Digivice en el Digicode y dijo la clave.

Naruto: ¡DigiSpirit….Digimon…..Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

En en su transformación tanto la armadura de Lobomon uniéndose en el cuerpo de Naruto para convertirse en un guerrero mismo y ahora que habia trasnformado habia descendido con elegancia mirando seriamente a SkullGreymon que a pensar que era un esqueleto estaba con su expresión de ferocidad y agresividad.

Lobomon (Naruto): Soy Lobomon el guerrero de la luz, y yo te detendré Skullgreymon.

SkullGreymon: Zona Cero.

Lobomon: Luz Cegadora

el Misil bioorganico se dirigía a Lobomon uso su brazo que tenia una mira en su brazo para destruirlo de un solo golpe el misil causando una espesa nube de ceniza, cosa que aprovecho Lobomon cuando saco 2 espadas de luz en su cintura y corria hacia Skullgreymon que se estaba impacientando hasta que se le apareció Lobomon con sus espadas y juntándolas en forma de X lanzo su siguiente ataque.

Lobomon: Ganador Doble

Y liberando una luz cegadora que debilito a Skullgreymon que se cayo de rodillas y respirando profundamente, y Lobomon dio una vuelta detrás de el y comenzó a brillar otra vez en el y los DigiCodes se juntaron de el…. Ahora utilizaría su otra Digievolucion.

Lobomon: Lobomon Digievoluciona Ahhhhh… KendoGarumon.

SkullGreymon: ¡Grooooaahhhhhhhhhhhhh….Zona Cero..

KendoGarurumon: No te lo permitiré que hagas mas daño… Láser Solar.

Y lo único pudo hacer SkullGreymon fue desistengrarse hasta hacerse polvo y su digicode fue destruido para nunca volver ser construido por el emperador de los Digimon o de alguien mas.

Ya con la batalla sucedia y la victoria de naruto tenia que rescatar a los demás pero primero tenia que cargar a Veemon y a Patamon hacia ellos para que los cuidara, y tenia la ventaja de tener en las patas laterales unas ruedas y sus propulsores le servían para impulsarse mas rápido que la luz. Y se dirigio hacia Veemon que estaba cuidando de Patamon.

KendoGarurumon: Veemon, como se encuentra Patamon?

Veemon: Eres tu Naruto…. Eres un Digimon.

KendoGarurumon: Asi es pero no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que ir con los demás, están en peligro.

Veemon: Pero como llegaremos para alla?

KendoGarurumon: Subanse ami lomo y sujentense bien.

Veemon: ¿Por qué dices esooooooo.

Y kendogarurumon utilizo sus propulsores para ir una gran velocidad y el pobre veemon se sujetaba apenas y ahora estaba rezando a todos los dioses o kamis para que detuviera su amigo, por si apenas sujetaba a Patamon que no sentía nada porque estaba inconsiente, pero llegarían en unos momentos.

Mientras tanto con los Elegidos.

Una vez vista la batalla entre Raidramon, Pegasusmon y Naruto pensaban que todo estaba perdido porque SkullGreymon, habia usado su ataque de la Zona Cero y vencieron con facilidad a los 2 pero tambien perdió el control destruyendo una aguja de control y la cámara que los veía. Ahora nuestro héroes luchaban ante MetalGreymon en su forma de virus pero era invencible, e indestrutible, todos los ataques que le dirigían no les hacia el minimo daño cosa que frustaba y le dama mas placer al emperador porque estaba a punto de destruirlos de una vez por toda.

Emperador de los Digimon: ven lo dije no pueden vencerme, será mejor que se rinda y morirán pronto.

Davis: Jamas nos rendiremos ante ati.

T.K: Si lucharemos hasta el final

Cody: Nunca retrocederemos.

Yolei: No retrocederemos ante tus caprichos, Emperador.

Tai/Kari: Siempre estaremos para proteger el mundo y el Digimundo de personas como tu.

Emperador de los Digimon: mmph, como quieras , MetalGreymon, Eliminalos a ellos.

Digimon: No te dejaremos que nos venzan.

GoldVeedramon: Aliento de Flecha V

Halsemon: Alas de la Tempestad

Digmon: Taladro de oro

Rapidmon Armor: Misiles del Destino

Nefertimon: Maldicion de la reina.

Y el ataque de los 5 digimon estaban juntándose en uno mismo para derrotar a Metalgreymon pero se ponía en una posición y habría su pecho y aparecían 5 compuertas para 5 misiles bio-organicos en forma de tiburón pero son las mas destructivas que tiene en su arsenal

MetalGreymon: Quíntuple Disparo Oscuro.

Y los 5 misiles se dirigirán hacia los ataques de los digimon y destruyéndolo con facilidad y hasta que no pudieron reaccionar los mencionados hiriéndolos en forma grave y perdiendo su Digievolucion y su Digiegg se devolvía a los D-Terminal de los Elegidos.

Davis: ¡Zero!

Yolei: ¡Hawkmon!

Cody: ¡Armadillomon!

T.K: ¡Lopmon!

Kari: ¡Gatomon!

Y los 5 digimon estaban incrustados en el suelo heridos y casi sin energía y el propio MetalGreymon fresco como una lechuga y el propio Emperador disfrutando su momento.

Emperador de los Digimon: MetalGreymon, acabalos con todos de una vez….

MetalGreymon: Zona Ce….

En ese momento algien aparecia a una gran velocidad en forma de rayo detrás de el.

KendoGarurumon: Estrella Fugaz

Y nuestro héroe en forma de Digimon Bestia utilizaba sus alas en su espalda como espadas tan filosas que cortaban el acero o hasta propios digimon y heria al propio MetalGreymon y cayendo de su montura el Emperador:

Emperador de los digimon: ¿Qué significa eso? No conozco a ese digimon?

KendoGarumon: Soy el nuevo Niño elegido que estabas buscando y yo detendré toda tu maldad en este momento

Emperador de los digimon: no me hagas reir, nadie puede vencerme, y tu seras el primero en sufrir mi ira, MetalGreymon…. MATALO.

MetalGreymon: Zona Cero.

KendoGarurumon: Laser Solar.

Y su boca lanzaba un rayo solar tan fuerte que destruyo los misiles organicos de MetalGreymon fácilmente soprendiendo tanto a los Elegidos y al Emperador.

Emperador de los digimon: Eso es imposible, eso no puede estar pasando.

KendoGarurumon: Y creeme que eso es el comienzo.

Y otra vez fue rodeado en el digicode y volvia a digievolucionar a su forma humana.

KendoGarurumon: KendoGarurumon Digievolucionar ahhhhhhhhh…. Lobomon.

Lobomon: Veemon, te puedo encargar algo?

Veemon: Si naruto, en que te puedo ayudar?

Lobomon: Necesito que vaya con Kari y que cuiden de Patamon y de ti están muy heridos por hoy, hoy me encargare de ellos.

Veemon: Esta bien Naruto, pero ten cuidado amigo.

Lobomon: No te preocupes, yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, saldré victorioso.

En ese momento veemon cargaba a Patamaon hacia donde estaban los Elegidos que estaban cuidando de los digimon que estaban heridos por el combate. Mientras eso sucedia Lobomon miraba seriamente a MetalGreymon y tenia un solo tiro para vencerlos y asi recuperar a Agumon.

Lobomon: Ya encontré el punto débil de MetalGreymon….. Luz Cegadora.

Y utilizo su brazo con su mira para crear un gran disparo que le dio en el torso de MetalGreymon que se estaba desmoronando y en su alrededor de el aparecia un DigiCode, y Lobomon uso su Digivice para capturarlo y asi recuperar a Agumon.

Lobomon: Por el poder de la luz que purificara esa maldad en el corazón….. Digimon…. Capturaaaaaaaa.

En eso capturaba el Digicode de MetalGreymon en el Digivice y una vez desparecida apareció Agumon con el anillo maligno ya destruido habia estado agotado y su estado era grave pero sobreviviría. Y tanto eso perdió su Digievolucion de Lobomon y recupero su estado original, aun estado su Mangekyou activado mirando con seriedad y furia al emperador que estaba consternado, furioso, estupefacto y cabradeado por perder su mejor arma y perder el momento de matar a los niños elegidos.

Emperador de los digimon: ¿Quién DEMONIOS ERES TU… DIMELO AHORA?

Naruto: No tienes que gritar maldito, se que eres Ken Ichijouji

Emperador de los digimon: Como demonios supistes mi nombre.

Naruto: Investigue hace meses sobre ti y como me llamo…. Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha Namikaze, soy el nuevo Niño Elegido y yo sere que elemine la maldad en tu cuerpo .

Ken: ¿Crees que me importa si me descubristes mi identidad, puedo matarlos si yo quiero , yo me adueñare de todos ustedes, de sus digimon, de las chicas y de sus miserables vidas como me plazca.

Naruto: Ya veo, con eso lo que me dijistes, tengo un castigo perfecto para ti, alguien que merecer sufrir hasta que mueras.

Ken: y como haras eso? Con magia?

Naruto: Casi,…Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Y desaparecio en frente de todos sorprendiendo tanto a los digimon, a los elegidos y al propio Ken que no sabia en donde los atacaría, hasta que lo tuvo en frente de el.

Ken: ¿Qué piensas hacerme con esos ojos raros?

Naruto: Tsukiyomi.

Y utilizando su Mangekyou sharingan metio a Ken a un Genjutsu que lo torturaría por 72 horas pero en la realidad solo pasaría unos segundos. Estaba el propio Ken atado en una cruz mirando a su alrededor y estaban todos los digimon que habia esclavizado y tortudando, ahora era lo contrario, lo atacaban con sus técnicas mas dolorosas en las piernas, en los brazos, en la entrepierna, en el torso, y hasta la cabeza. Hasta este momento apareció Wormmon, que lo apuñalo con su aguijón en el corazón, matándolo lentamente. Justo este momento apareció Naruto con su Mangekyou Sharingan brillando con maldad en sus ojos.

Naruto: Este es mi mundo, esta es mi realidad de las cosas, lo que te esta pasando es solo el principio de tu fin escoria humana, todavía te seguire atormetando durante el resto de tu maldita vida hasta que tu me pidas que yo te mate malnacido….. Amaterasu.

Y habia lanzado las legendarias llamas oscuras tan calientes que nisiquera el fuego puede deternlas y estaban quemándolo a Ken que gritaba que ya paraba .

Ya en la realidad, el propio Ken estaba intacto pero con el trauma que ya le hicieron era suficiente de escarmentar o de sufrirlo un poco mas hasta que se enderesara en el camino correcto o lo hacia por las buenas o por las malas y estaba cayendo inconsiente hacia el suelo.

Mientras tanto Naruto cayo de rodillos sangrando en los 2 ojos, con todo lo que habia hecho de las Digievoluciones de Lobomon y de KendoGarurumon les habia estado facturando las deudas en su cuerpo y estaba agotado hasta no poder y para acabar las cosas habia usado el Tsukiyomi solo para agotarlo aun mas y cayo inconsiente alarmando a los demás y la primera que fue en su ayuda fue Kari que llego y vio los ojos que estaban sangrando pidiendo a su hermano y a los demás que lo ayudaran, hasta los Digimon que seguían en pie le ayudaron a cargarlo para recuperar sus heridas.

La victoria esta hecha, pudieron rescatar a Agumon, detuvieron a SkullGreymon y a MetalGreymon de las manos del Propio Emperador de los digimon que resulto en nada menos que su compañero Ken Ichijouji…. Ahora nuestro héroe tenia la misión de recuperar al antiguo Ken de su propia oscuridad y asi detener su maldad de una vez por todas.

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy

Disculpen por las tardanzas, pero tenia que descansar, trabajos finales, proyectos, exámenes finales, y la universidad y esta algo agotada y bueno me tome el tiempo para escribirlo

Y tambien quize aumentar mas mi escritura para mejorar mis capítulos se que son cortos pero asi le da mas trama y aventura.

Bueno acepto criticas, dudas, consejos o Pm.

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos

Hasta la próxima amigos.


End file.
